


The Wolf Huntress

by Hunter24



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fights, Fist Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 35,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter24/pseuds/Hunter24
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 26
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

"You think she will be the same after she was rescued?" Minji asked the doctor as she looked in her friend's room, scared about how she is just staring out into the world.  
“We are still confused on how she made it out of that island alive Mrs. Kim. From scars covering 35 percent of her body to broken bones that never healed correctly but here she is. Mrs. Lee Siyeon will be okay from the looks. Please do give her some time to adjust though” The doctor said to Minji as they looked over Siyeon’s x-rays.  
“Understood... thank you doc.” Minji said as she looked through the glass door. Siyeon was missing for 7 years. She was presumed dead after year 3 since no one could find her. No one knows what has happened after they Siyeon was rescued, all they know is that Siyeon finally was picked up by someone. She didn’t speak a word to anyone when she came back.  
Minji took a deep breath as she entered Siyeon’s room as Siyeon finally stood up and continued to stare out the window like she was looking for something. Minji looked at her and could see some of the scars cross her arms and upper back “S-Siyeon?”  
Siyeon slowly turned around and faced Minji. They both stared at each other then Siyeon gave a slight smile happy to see someone who she knows. She walks over and gives Minji a great big hug. Minji was happy as tears ran down her face as she gladly accepted the hug “I missed you so much Minji”  
“We all missed you too Siyeon... Welcome back home” Minji said as she held Siyeon a bit tighter.  
After finally getting discharged from the hospital Siyeon was finally able to go home to see her Roommates and family. Siyeon sat in the car as she looked around the city seeing everything that was once nice turned to almost ash. She looked around and saw people living out on the street, blood spilled, things she thought she would never see again. Minji looked over and brought her eyes back on the road as she said "A lot has changed since you went missing Siyeon. This whole city has gone to shit after your..."  
"My parents are gone?" Siyeon asked as she already knew the answer. Another person I'll add to my list Siyeon thought as it did hurt her but after everything she has went through...  
"Yea... I'm sorry. They were shot down by who knows, Bora is still looking for them" Minji said as Siyeon's eyes widen a bit.  
"Bora? She still at the house?" Siyeon asked.  
"Yes everyone is really. Someone had to keep an eye out on the place until you came back." Minji said and she pulled into the fairly large house. Siyeon looks and sees the house is the same as it was before. She smiled a bit happy to see it never changed.  
She got out of the car with a box in her hands as both Siyeon and Minji walks into the house "You room stayed the same as none of us could really change a thing about since you went missing"  
"Seems like the entire house stayed the same after my family took everyone in" Siyeon said as she looked around. Minji smiled as she knew that was true. Siyeon opened her door out for anyone that needed a place to stay. Siyeon came home one day with Minji asking if she can move in here since she really didn't have a place to go. Her parents were more than happy to let Minji move in. The 1 roommate turned to 2 then 3 then 6. The 7 of them have been living together like they were college roommate and Siyeon parents didn't mind one bit since they all went to school or worked. Siyeon was supposed to go into the army as she was station somewhere far along with 4 other soldiers. They were on the plane when it suddenly stop working the engines started to smoke up on fire. Siyeon recalled the crash and how she was barely alive when it happen. She recalled the place she was at. Siyeon thought it was an island at first but as time it on she felt like she was not on an island but another country's soil. She doesn't know at all, she doesn't want to know at this point.  
Just then Siyeon heard footsteps coming down the stair. She looked over and smiled as she saw the shock one of her roommates faces "Hi Gahyeon"  
Gahyeon runs down the stairs and gave Siyeon a big hug, happy tears coming down her face "I can't belive it you are back!" Gahyeon said as she held Siyeon tighter, hoping it's not a dream.  
"It's good to be back Gahyeon. I missed you guys too much" Siyeon said as she help Gahyeon tighter. Minji smiled widely in the back ground happy everything is going to back to a kinda normal "Where is everyone else?" Siyeon asked as she looked around her old home.  
"Dami and Yoohyeon are at school right now. Handong is at her job and Sua is working god knows were after she took the job as a cop" Gahyeon said with a smile on her face "Minji asked me to stay home since she went to go pick you up I guess."  
"Okay" Siyeon said "I'll go up to my room and get change finally then I want to go pick up the rest of them if that's okay" Siyeon said in calm tone which everyone in the room.is still not used to.  
"Yea of course you can. It's your house Siyeon" Minji said as Siyeon nodded and went to her room upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

She enter in and it was the same as it was before. Everything was still in place before she left even all the wolf related stuff stayed where it was. Siyeon's smile went away as placed her box on the bed and opened it, it was stuff from when she was stranded. In the box there was a set of tri blades hand claws both with a wolf right on them. Siyeon look at them and pressed a button and claws retract back into the gloves like it was nothing. She walked over and turned on her computer and started typing something up. She looked on her computer and saw areas of her city where people have vanished over the years. She looked closer and saw area where they had symbols of Ravens.  
*"Hey father what are these?" Siyeon asked as she point out the ravens.  
Her dad chuckled and said "Those are area where we should not go"  
"Why is that?" Siyeon asked as she was confused.  
"Because we are wolf blood, we defend and protect people. People who go by that symbol are bad people okay?" Her dad said.  
"I understand father. I should get ready for my departure" Siyeon as she nodded her head.  
* "That makes a lot more sense now" Siyeon said as she heard a knock on her door. She closes up her lab-top top and quickly goes over and closes the box as she said "Come in" It was Handong who was still in shock to see her friend in front of her.  
"Holy shit" Handong said as she ran over and gave Siyeon a hug. Siyeon smiled as she gave a hug back to Handong, missing her lots "I thought you were dead.... we all thought you were dead"  
"Well we can say I came back from the dead." Siyeon said. Handong chuckled as she broke out of the hug.  
"We can say your joke never left as well" Handong said as she never been this happy since Siyeon gave her a place to live "A lot has changed in the past 7 year you were gone. We need to catch you up on everything"  
"Let's do that when we have everyone here. Speaking of which I'm going to pick up Yoohyeon and Dami" Siyeon said as she put her jacket on.  
"You know they have their own cars now right?" Handong said as she joined her.  
"Do they now? I'm surprised Yoohyeon got her license" Siyeon said as Handing chuckled.  
"We all are but let's go we can meet up with them" Handong said as she got her car keys. Siyeon smiled and followed her out of the house and drove to the school they were studying at. Farther they go into the city Siyeon can see how much they changed.  
"This town has gone to shit hasn't it?" Siyeon asked as she looked.  
"Yea it really has. After that big incident" Handong said.  
"What incident?" Siyeon asked as she was confused.  
Handong stayed quiet as it is her first day back, trying to figure out how to tell Siyeon this "We are here" Handong said as she pulled into the school. The school was a lot bigger than she thought. She waited in the car as Handong made a call "Hey Yoohyeon find Dami and come to my car I have news I need to tell you face to face" Handong said as she hung up "Yoohyeon falls for this every time" Handong chuckled.  
Just in a couple minutes Yoohyeon and Dami came sprinting out as Handong waited outside her car "What's wrong Handong?" Yoohyeon asked as she was out of breath.  
Just before Handong said anything Siyeon opened the car door and both of them were in shocked to see Siyeon right in front of her. Yoohyeon was the first to run over and give Siyeon a big hug as tears came down her face happy to see her here after so long "oh my god you are real! I missed you so much!" Yoohyeon said as she Siyeon could feel here shirt getting a bit wet due to the fact of Yoohyeon crying.  
Dami walked over and gave Siyeon and great big hug as well happy to see her closest friend here alive after so long "Happy to see you are back Siyeon" Dami said as she held the two of her friends tighter.  
After that good moment everyone drove back home. Minji and Gahyeon got food ready as everyone else came back inside. Minji looks over and recalls all the dinners they had together and she is full of Joy to see that they are doing this again after 7 years.  
Siyeon was happy to see all her close friends again but she realized that Bora was still not around "Where is Bora?" Siyeon asked everyone.  
"She should be home soon. She has been working really late hours for the past few years" Dami said.  
"What for though?" Siyeon asked as they all sat around the dinner table with food.  
"She been on a tough case for the police force" Gahyeon said as the others nodded her head. Just then the door opened and someone walked in.  
"Bora we are having dinner come join us!" Minji yelled as they all heard foot steps coming their way.  
"I can't tonight I- Siyeon?" Bora walked in and dropped everything when she saw Siyeon right in front of her. Siyeon turned around and smiled happy to see Bora once again. Bora walked over and gave Siyeon a light hug, not wanting to hurt her "I-i can't belive you are still alive. After all these years you are still here!" Bora said as she was happy to see her here right in front of her.  
"I miss you so much Bora" Siyeon said as she hugged Bora back. Everyone is happy to see all seven once again. Dinner was over and Siyeon went back to her room as she went back on her computer and did some more research on her family's background. Everything she could find of the family "What's the reason why this organization is after my family?" Siyeon whispered to herself as she did more work.  
She looked up everything after this as she grab her book out of everything she was learned and taught about her family. She could feel her eye growing heavier and heavier.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Siyeon was on the plane as she took a couple deep breaths as she looked forward.** _

_**"Remember soldiers once we land at the base we get right into moving out and get ready to go out on our first unit patrols" Siyeon commander said as he was walking back and forth "T-minus 4 hours left until w- What the hell??" Her commander finished as the plane went to the side to quickly.** _

_**"THE ENGINE WAS SHOT OUT OF THE SKY SIR!" The pilot said as sirens were going on and Siyeon could feel the plane going sideways.** _

_**"HOLD ON TIGHT EVERYONE!" Her commander said as then fell out the sky and quickly was losing altitude. Siyeon was freaking out as she could see her fellow soldiers freaking out. She closed her eyes as the plane hit the ground.** _

**"Siyeon!" Bora yelled as Siyeon wakes up in the cold sweat ready to fight anyone. Minji was there about to reach out then. Siyeon acted out of fear and grab Minji and flipped her over putting her in choke hold "Siyeon its Minji!" Bora yelled as she looked and saw Minji gasping for air. Siyeon let her go and moved away from the two of them.**

**"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry!" Siyeon said as she was also gasping for air.**

**"Its okay Siyeon, no one is going to hurt now Siyeon you are home" Minji said as she gasp for air. Siyeon nodded her head as she wiped her forehead off of sweat.**

**Next day is and Siyeon didn't leave her room. She kept typing away in her computer as she dug up some old emails from her dad. Time went on and she found something that was out of blue. She took a closer look and saw what it said**

**_Siyeon_ **

**"Weird" Siyeon said as she clicked it. The folder itself had everything Siyeon needed that she was looking for. She clicked on a video. The video pop up and it was her dad.**

**Her eyes went wide as she clicked play "I don't know where you are but if you ever do come back and see this. I'm sorry I am now dead. I failed my mission to protect my family. I need you to continue this fight for the Wolf hunt... I'm sorry for putting you endanger. I'm sorry I brought your friends in on this but please wherever you are, protect them. This folder will give everything you need to find those who are corrupt. I'm sorry" Her dad said as the video cut off.**

**Siyeon leaned back in the chair shocked on what she just watch. She took a couple deep breaths "Why would this come back now?" Siyeon whispered. Just then she heard a knock on the door which she quickly turned off. The door opened and it was Yoohyeon at the door "What is up Yoohyeon?"**

**"I missed you Singie. Let's go for a ride around town... please?" Yoohyeon said as she gave Siyeon her puppy eyes.**

**Siyeon chuckled as she said "Okay let's go" Yoohyeon threw a mist into air as she was happy to hang out with Siyeon.**

**"Let's go" Yoohyeon said as she grab the car keys and go on their way.**

**After a little bit of driving Yoohyeon was talking about current events. Which surprised Siyeon about. Siyeon was surprised about everything that has happened in the last 7 years.**

**"Wait I though they would keep the CD players for a longer" Siyeon said as Yoohyeon was laughing at Siyeon.**

**"Siyeon please say you are not serious" Yoohyeon said.**

**"I am, I honestly thought they would." Siyeon said. Yoohyeon chuckled at Siyeon's statement. Just as Yoohyeon was driving just as Siyeon felt something off. Siyeon turned to the side as a car "Yoohyeon slammed on the gas now!" Yoohyeon did what she said and slammed on the gas. Just then a car slammed into back of Yoohyeon's car. The car skids into the wall destroying the front of the car. Siyeon quickly kicked the door out as she looked back at Yoohyeon, which she was knocked out "Yoohyeon!" Siyeon yelled as she shakes her tries to wake her up.**

**She looks over at the other car which a couple guys got out with mask on. Siyeon got out of the wreck car and kept standing when the two guys. The guys came forward and tried to grab Siyeon. Siyeon twisted one of the guards wrist and threw a punch right into their throat. She then turned and kicked the other guys in the stomach. The guard grab Siyeon in the throat and pushed her back on the wall. Siyeon hit the wall and saw a broken piece of metal she quickly grabs it at as she swung it forward, slicing one of the guys throat. She looked up and threw the metal piece right into the other guys stomach, making him fall on the ground and bleed out as he gasp for air. Siyeon went over and grabbed him by the hemp of her shirt as she asked "Who sent you?!"**

**The guy chuckled and said "Wouldn't you like to know... good luck" the guy said as he gasped for his last breath. Siyeon dropped him. She took a couple deep breaths and ran over to the wreck car. Siyeon opened the car and pulled Yoohyeon out of the car. Siyeon checked on Yoohyeon to make sure no serious injuries.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoohyeon wakes up as she was in pain. She looks around as she saw Siyeon "What happen?" Yoohyeon asked as she was back at their house.**

**"We got into a car accident... some people didn't press their break and hit the side of your car" Siyeon said "we got everything all set though don't worry. The car is covered" Siyeon lied as Yoohyeon nodded as she was still kinda shocked on what happened. Just then the doors opens to Minji. Minji already all the different types of first aid.**

**"Yoohyeon here is some stuff that will help you heal up quicker. Siyeon, go rest up you have scraps all over" Minji said as she brought her focus back to Yoohyeon. Siyeon patted Yoohyeon's head as left two of them go to her room.**

**Just as she walking to her room she looked over into Bora's room. She could see how stress Bora look. Siyeon walks over and knocks on the door. Bora jumps as she turned around to see Siyeon at the door "Hey Siyeon. How is it going?"**

**"I mean I'm still trying to understand what technology is now but beside that I don't know." Siyeon said as she walked in.**

**"I was just about to ask how you are with everything. It must be a big jump from everything 7 years ago." Bora asked.**

**"Everything is still kind of crazy right now." Siyeon said.**

**"Can I ask you something?" Bora asked as she turned to face Siyeon "You don't have to answer if you don't want to"**

**"Go ahead Bora" Siyeon said and sat on Bora's bed.**

**"What was it like out there?" Bora asked.**

_**Siyeon wakes up and could see the fire surrounding the now beaten down plan. She looks and could see her commander dangling upside down, dead as blood was pouring out. She unbuckled herself as she fell out. Siyeon tried to stand up but fell back down in pain.** _

_**"Fuck!" Siyeon yelled as she got back up. She could feel something warm coming out her arm. She looked and saw the amount of blood coming out. She tried to quickly walks over to the first aid kit that were around. She fell back down and she could fell water on her knees. She quickly acted and wrapped up her wounds as she quickly got out of the now crashed plane. She looked for anything that could help her out.** _

_**She ran out of the plane and fell right out on to the sand ground. She looked back and the plan was engulf in flames as she took a couple deep breaths. She looked around and there is nothing but sand in sight. She looks up in the sky as she screamed hoping anyone could hear here.** _

**"I felt alone" Siyeon said as she could recall the pain she went through "I felt alone and cold for so long and there is things I had to do to survive and here we are" Siyeon said "It's still hard to talk about"**

**Bora nodded her head as she took a closer look at Siyeon and could see a scar going up her neck "Siyeon the scar?" Bora said. Siyeon moved her shirt up "No Siyeon... please can I see?" Bora asked.**

**"Okay... don't be surprised please" Siyeon said in a calm tone. She stands up and walks over and shuts the door. Siyeon walks over to Bora and unbuttons her shirt as tosses it to the side, exposing her upper body.**

**"Siyeon..." Bora said as she saw all the scars across her body along with some tattoos that she has never seen. The big one she sees is a wolf style tattoo that caught her eye. She saw all the scars and looked back up and said "Siyeon what happen when you are gone"**

**"A lot has happened Bora..." Siyeon said as she face Bora..she walked over and put her shirt back on as she turned around and said "Have a good night Bora" as she walked out.**

**She walked into her room as she got her old box out as she opened it up. She got her gloves out as well as a wolf mask. She looked at the wolf mask and saw all the battle scars in the mask. She look back at the city then back at the mask. She quickly going to her closest as she chose a black hood and some black jeans. She quickly puts on the mask and gloves and opened the window to get out of the house. She quickly made her way into the city as she did nothing but run and fight while away.**


	5. Chapter 5

**She pressed a button as her claws extended out of her gloves and started climbing up the wall. She made it up the building as she looked around. She retracted her claws and took something out of her pocket. It was some names on a paper. She looks out and could see a couple people walking out of the ordinary. She placed her mask back on and quickly runs to catch up with the those people as she knows who they are.**

**She dropped down the building. The two guys that were walking stop in fear of a new figure. One of them lodge forward and Siyeon block the kick and thrusting her claw into the first guy, killing him instantly. She looked over at the other who was already running. Siyeon was faster and she quickly caught up and grab the guys by the hood and pulled him back, making him hit the floor. She press a button and her claw retracted and she grab the guy and slammed him to a wall. She used her other hand and pulled his face up and said "Who are you affiliated with?!"**

**"The raven but no one knows who he is!" The thug said as he was scared for his life. Siyeon grunted as she pressed the button and her claws came out of one her and sliced the thugs neck. He gurgled blood as he fell down as blood came pouring out. Siyeon could hear sirens coming her way. She quickly ran away from the scene.**

**She made it back home as closed her window. She looked in the mirror and saw the mask. She took it off as she looked into the mirror. She sighs as she hides her mask and claws. She looks over at the mirror again as she takes her shirt off. She looks down at all the scars she doesn't know who she is looking at "Who is part of this raven group thing?" Siyeon said to herself.**

_**Siyeon wakes up with the sun beating down on her face. She looks to the side as the fire in the plane died out. She gets up as she felt weak and tired. She made her way to the plane to see if she can grab anything out of the plan that is here in one piece. She looked through the plane. She grab scraps of what's left on the plane. She looked at the bodies that were left. She was the only one that got out of the plane crash alive.** _

_**She walked out of the plane crash and started looking around to see if she can find anything of where she is.** _

_**She looked around and could see a couple guys coming. She kept hidden as she heard them come closer "Who ever is in here come out now!" One of the guys said.** _

_**Siyeon sighed as she knew that it was going to be a tough fight. She reveled herself with her hands up. The guy came over and used the handle of his gun, slamming it into Siyeon's head, knocking her out.** _

**Siyeon snapped out of her trance as she could hear Gahyeon and Handong talking outside her door about their own stuff. Siyeon could also hear Minji telling the people that need to go to school to go. Siyeon then looked back in the mirror and could see dried blood on her neck, she knew it wasn't her as she grabs a towel and puts it around her neck and she quickly went into the shower to get washed up.**

**"Minji turn on the news real quick" Bora said as she came out of her room. Today was Bora's day off as she tends to help around but also she gets this day of the week of because it was the day that Siyeon was declared dead.**

**"How come?" Minji said as she turned on the TV**

**Breaking news: Two people dead on the streets of this town. Both to have slashed mark on their bodies, no witnesses were to give the police statement.**

**"That does make much sense on why this attack would happen?" Bora said as she watch over the news. Just a few minutes later Siyeon comes out all washed up.**

**"What's up guys?" Siyeon said with a slight smile on her face.**

**"We have another killer problem in this city. Just what we need" Bora said as she pointed at the news. Siyeon turned and showed no emotion on the subject. Bora looked over at Siyeon and said "How are this calm?"**

**"You know Bora after being away from what we call a normal life you see stuff you never want to see..." Siyeon said as she walked away "I need to go out real quick. I'll be back Minji"**

**Both looked at Siyeon in shock as she walked out. Minji was the first to break the silence "Give her time Bora she is still not used to everything that is happening."**

**"No is ever that calm about a killing unless they have seen it happen too much or they have killed" Bora said.**

**"What are you saying, this is her 3rd day back. We still haven't told her about her parents yet" Minji said.**

**Bora sighed as she was there when it happened. That day haunts Bora, she knew she could have done something but she was so scared. That incident with Siyeon parents had pushed Bora to become a police officer.**

**"It's will be okay... we will tell her soon. She already knows about her parents dying on the first day she was back" Minji said "Please remember this Bora. The Siyeon that left is forever gone. The doctors told me that she has come back but the one we knew is long gone" Bora nodded as she continued to watch the news.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siyeon walked back around the same location she was at last night. She knew she was in Raven territory but she didn't really care at the moment as she needed answers. She walked over to a breakfast restaurant and enter in. She looked around to find someone. She looked over at the guy with Hood on and walked over. She look at the arm sleeve and saw the half Raven symbol. She sat across table from him as they both didn't speak for a minute.**

**"You know you created a lot of buzz here when you came back from the dead" The hooded guy said as he took a sip from his coffee.**

**"I figure when a daughter of a millionaire comes back after seven years of being basically dead." Siyeon said in a serious tone.**

**"There are people after you Siyeon. After what your family did to many people" The hooded guy said "This city is fill with the corrupt and greedy, willing to do anything to make sure their secrets are hidden"**

**"I knew that before I died." Siyeon said as she leaned in "No answer me this cause I know you used to work for him before I do something you will regret"**

**The hooded guys looked up and saw the anger in Siyeon eyes when she said that "Who killed my parents?"**

**The hooded man chuckled and said "You think anyone here knows. They are people after your family far bigger than the Raven. They are only a small part of something big"**

**"I realized that but what it the name of this bigger thing" Siyeon said.**

**"Does this sound familiar. レッドシャドウの償還" The hooded figure said as he got up and left. She left some cash for his coffee.**

**Siyeon stayed there in shock as she knew that name. She was tortured by the very people in that organization.**

_**Siyeon wakes up with her arm chained above her head as she could barely touch the ground. She looked around to see what she can find but all she was in is a tent. She try to struggle out of the chains but nothing worked.** _

_**Just then a couple of people walked in. One Male and one female but with weapons all over ready to kill.** _

_**"We finally found a wolf now huh?" The lady said as she took out her knife. She used the dull end to make Siyeon face her.** _

_**"What are you talking about?" Siyeon asked as she was confused.** _

_**"It's a simple question Siyeon. We know who you are" the lady said as she moved the blade away from Siyeon. She then sliced the blade down, leaving a deep cut on a small section on her upper stomach. Siyeon screamed in pain as this time the Lady grab her hair and brought her head up to face her "You think you are stronger than us Siyeon. We areレッドシャドウの償還 for a reason"** _

_**"What?" Siyeon said as she was more confused on what is happening.** _

_**"We are The Red shadow redemption" the lady said as she swung her blade.** _

**Siyeon snapped out of it as she was getting a call from someone on her phone "Hello?"**

**"Hey Siyeon just checking in on you. You have been gone for a couple hours" Gahyeon said as there is a worried tone in her voice.**

**"Yea sorry I was meeting up with an old friend. I-I'm coming back now" Siyeon said as she got up and left the shop and was walking her way home.**

**"Someone has been doing some talking here?" Some lady said as Siyeon stopped in place. She turned and she could see the lady with a few men with mask on.**

**Siyeon stayed calm as she said "Who is asking?"**

**"I am" the lady said as gave her men a signal.**

**All 3 ran after Siyeon. Siyeon stayed calm as one guy try to swung, which Siyeon quickly dodge and put the man in lock hold. The guy tried to struggle out but nothing could work. Siyeon looked up as the other man try to grab Siyeon. Siyeon trip the guy she had in a choke hold and threw a punch right right into the guy's throat. The guy gasp for air as Siyeon threw another punch at the same guy's throat. Shes grabs his and slammed it hard against the brick wall, killing him on the spot. She turned and the lady threw a punch right into Siyeon's jaw. Siyeon stumbles back as felt contact in her stomach as the lady kicked her down. Siyeon quickly got up as the other guy comes with his knife and try to stab Siyeon. Siyeon dodge to the side as she was nicked by the blade. Siyeon quickly disarmed the guy with the knife as she proceeded to stab him right in the throat.**

**"Interesting, someone who has been gone for 7 years how do you know this type of warfare" The lady said as she leaned on the wall, watching her guys attack Siyeon. Siyeon wiped her lip and there was blood.**

**"What do you want?" Siyeon said as she spat out more blood.**

**"You where on that island for years and you come back basically like a weapon" The lady said "You know info I need Siyeon"**

**"Like I would say shit" Siyeon said.**

**"Hmm funny" The lady said as she ran over and threw a punch right at Siyeon. Siyeon quickly moved to the side dodging the attack. Siyeon moved back and threw another lunch right at the Lady who dodge her attack and threw a side kick right into Siyeon stomach. Siyeon held on to her leg as she elbows her leg down, hearing a crack in the leg. The lady gasp as threw a punch to the side of Siyeon face knocking Siyeon down to the ground.**

**Siyeon quickly got up and the lady was gone. She took a couple deep breaths as she looked around. She looks back and see the dead bodies. She took a deep breath as she ran away from the scene.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Siyeon made it back to the house. She opened and quickly made her way into her room ,without talking to anyone. She closed the door and everything went blurry. She fell down to her knees as she made her way to her box "Fuck its poison" Siyeon said as she struggled to stand up to find something in the box. She took out a bright purple liquid. She opens the bottle up and takes a light sip from the drink. She wipes the sweat off her forehead as she fell to the ground due to how weak. She closed her eyes and hope the drink took in effect.**

_**Siyeon could feel every cut that the lady put on her. She could feel her wounds pouring blood out. She looks up and could see the two of them talking about something in a language she doesn't understand. She looks up and tries to slowly get up. She looked around and tried to stay quiet as she tries to loosen up her chains but nothing really worked. She sighed as she. She broke her own hand. She held in her scream as she slipped her hand out of the chain and the other follows. She quietly walks out of the place as she quickly.** _

_**Once she made it out of the tent and made a run for it. She kept running as she was getting chased down by some foul monster.** _

_**The place she knew that once was sand was now a jungle. She turned around looking for an exit as she kept running. She trip on some vines as landed on what she was thought was but then kept rolling down now a hill. She dropped on the the hard and ground and gasped for air as she faced the sky as she could feel herself slowly losing consciousness.** _

**Siyeon wakes up to looking to up to the ceiling. She turns the see her music was playing. She sits up as she looked around to see what happen. Siyeon gets up as closes the box as gets it off her bed just as she heard a knock on her door.**

**"Siyeon you okay?" Gahyeon said as she entered in.**

**"I- a lot has happened today so I needed some time alone Gahyeon... I'm sorry" Siyeon said.**

**"I understand Siyeon... I'm here if you need anything. We are all here for you Siyeon" Gahyeon said.**

**"I know Gahyeon... Thank you really thank you" Siyeon said with a smile on her face "Where is Dami?"**

**"She taking Kendo classes after school" Gahyeon said.**

**"I never thought she would be the fighting type." Siyeon said.**

**"I mean most of takes self defense fights after Bora left for police training" Gahyeon said as she took a seat on Siyeon's bed.**

**"I thought Bora wanted to do stuff in dance?" Siyeon said as she sat on her office chair.**

**"She did but she after the incident that happen?" Gahyeon said as**

**"What is this incident you guys are talking about?" Siyeon asked as she was confused.**

**"The day that Bora saw your parents die" Yoohyeon said as she was walking once again.**

**"What happen on that day?" Siyeon asked.**

**"We were all working or at school that day but Bora and your parents. Bora was working on online classes and she heard someone come inside the house. Bora checked it out and was attack and held down. We think the people that where there though that Bora was their kids. The guys shot both Parents down right in front of Bora." Yoohyeon said as she could see Siyeon's eyes go wide when she heard that.**

**"I came home first and saw Bora doing everything in her power to bring them back, no one has ever seen Bora like this before she felt like it was all her fault." Gahyeon said as she could recall that moment.**

**"After the cops showed up and never found who killed them and Bora swore her life to find these people. Hence why she became a cop." Yoohyeon said " She wanted all of us to take some type of self defense. So we did" Yoohyeon finished.**

**"I am so sorry to hear all that." Siyeon said.**

**"Bora suffered the most through all of this. There were months where she wouldn't leave her room because she was ashamed of what happened that day." Gahyeon said.**

**Siyeon stayed in silence as she felt bad for her friends for everything they went through. She doesn't know why but she can't feel any sadness toward her family, only to Bora and the rest of her friends, she felt anger and vengeance towards those people. Siyeon talked to the two them as they both went to bed. Siyeon stayed up as she typed away on her computer. Now with a new goal insight as well. Finding her parent's killers, the leaders of the Red Sun redemption, everyone who has crossed her family and wolves that taught her when she was out there.**


	8. Chapter 8

"

**What are doing still up Siyeon?" Bora asked as she looked into the room.**

**"I can't sleep as much as I used to it Bora" Siyeon said as she turned off her computer.**

**"I know" Siyeon said "How are you doing? With everything?"**

**"I'm fine" Bora said**

**"Bora... I know about my parents" Siyeon said as she could see Bora's eyes grow wide.**

**"I could have done something" Bora said "Please listen to me Siyeon" Bora looked over to Siyeon and said "A lot has changed within the 7 year you died. I had to learn that I needed to step up to make sure no one else is hurt. I didn't want this job but I will make sure no one I hold close is going to get hurt"**

**"I understand Bora" Siyeon said "Please understand Bora that it wasn't your fault... it's something much bigger than we can all understand"**

**"How do you know?" Bora "How do you know if its worst?"**

**"Something my father has always taught me" Siyeon said "I should go to sleep. Have a good night Bora"**

**"You too Siyeon..." Bora said as she went to her room. Siyeon smile went away as she closed her door went back to her work to find these people and what they are working towards.**

**Next morning Siyeon was working out in her room, thinking about who these people are. Just then as Siyeon was working out she heard someone come into her room through the window. She stopped as she saw her box and quickly opened it and got one of her gloves out and stood up. It was the lady from before "Missed me?"**

**"Get the hell out of my house" Siyeon said as pressed her button and the tri-blades came out. She swung the across which the lady dodge her attack. The lady got her knife out and swung her blade swiping Siyeon in the face.**

**"I know who you are Wolf Huntress" The lady said as Siyeon's eyes went wide open.**

**"You don't know shit about me" Siyeon said as she lunge forward and swung her tri blade glove at the lady which she slashed by. The lady fell down as she felt bleed out slowly "Who sent you!" Siyeon said as she heard the lady chuckled.**

**"You need to stay out of this Wolf Huntress. You family deserves the death they got" The lady said as she spit out blood "Or your friends... especially that cop will get what you all deserve. Stay out if Sun Redemption way!" She gasp for air.**

**"Who do you work for!" Siyeon yelled again.**

**"Where the sun shines is where we are Siyeon. Remember that" The lady said as Siyeon stab her claws right into the Lady's face, killing her. Siyeon got off the lady as she took a couple deep breaths and looked at the mess in her room. She search the Lady's body for anything that would help her. She found a booklet of some sort on her. She looked up and ran over to shut the door as she can't let anyone see the murder that just happen. She opened the book to names in black ink and names in red ink. She looked deeper in the book and saw her parents name crossed out with her name circled as she was the next target.**

**"Hey Siyeon I wa- WHAT THE HELL?!" Bora said as she came in and then pulled her gun out, before Bora could even say anything else. Siyeon jumped over and covered Bora's mouth shut. She walked over with Bora's mouth still covered as she shut her bed room door and locked it this time.**

**"Please be quiet and I will explain everything okay?" Siyeon said as Bora nodded her head. She uncovered Bora's mouth "Listen Bora she broke in I merely defended myself"**

**"No one defends themselves by stabbing their attacker multiple times!" Bora said.**

**"I know it's crazy to see it, but please believe me. It was at the point where she would kill me." Siyeon said.**

**"Still what the hell did you stab her with?" Bora asked as she looked at the body "Those stab wounds have to be about an inch in diameter."**

**Siyeon acted quickly as pulled a mental pencil and showed Bora "With this"**

**"How am I going to think that you pierced this person 3 times at an equal length apart with a mechanical pencil?" Bora said as she doesn't belive a word from Siyeon.**

**"Yes I am serious there is nothing else in my room I would use?" Siyeon said as she looked at Bora.**

**"I'm sorry but how Siyeon?" Bora asked.**

**"When you are at an undisclosed location. Miles away from your home I had to make choices that would keep me alive Bora. I had to do things that you will never understand" Siyeon said in a stern tone which shocked Bora "Someday I will tell you and I promise that's but right now its a lot to handle."**

**"You are right... I'm sorry Siyeon I doubt you." Bora said "I'll call my friends to tell them what happen" Bora finished as she walked out of the room to make a phone call.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Siyeon sat back down on her desk as turned her computer and opened the booklet and started typing the same down. She looked down at the names and researched them all. Every name that came up that she searched had violent charges, crime lords, drug circles.**

**Siyeon open the file with her name and all the files she needed on each of these guys she looked up. At the end of the file there was another note by her dad.**

_**Siyeon,** _

_**These are the names of the people that NEED to be taken down. All these names have connection with レッドシャドウの償還 .** _

_**Please eliminate these people so your city, your friends will be safe. Don't let anyone know you are a wolf. Please save this city from my mistakes.** _

_**Siyeon reads that in shock. What has my father done to this city?** _

**Siyeon looked over at the box and knows what she needs to do. She looked at the first name of the list Harper Sharp**

**Siyeon knows that name. One of the owners of the underground drug ring that is here. Siyeon goes over to her box and takes her mask and gloves as she gets her gloves on and mask as she leaves her house through the same window. She makes a run for it into the city, knowing her target.**

**Siyeon was on the roof in the city as she looked at the names of the people that needed to be gone. She looked out to a building as she knows this is where Harper Sharp is. She run towards that building as she press the button to extended her claws as start to climb up. She stops halfway to find this Harper guy. She saw her target as she used her claws to break into the glass. She stood strong as she saw the fear in Harper’s eyes.**

**“Harper Sharp” Siyeon said “I known what you did to this City and you will pay the price”**

**“I-i didn’t do anything!” Harper said as he brought his hands up in fear.**

**“Underground drug trades, Child kidnaps as well as the death of people cause they needed the money” Siyeon said as she kicked Harper down to the ground “Your time is now...gone” Siyeon sliced down her claws, killing him instantly. Siyeon looked down at her claws and wiped the bloody claw on the walls. She broke down another window and left the building has she could hear police sirens.**

**Bora made it up stairs as she as she saw the body of Harper Sharp, sliced up as it seems like he was torture to death. Bora holstered her gun and walked over. She looked and said to her commander "This is the same marks as the thugs a day or two ago"**

**"Seems like the we have another criminal person here in this city... we do not need this right now this is insane" Bora's commander said as Bora nodded her head. Bora looked over and check the slash Mark's on the walls.**

**"This is no thug" Bora said as "If we do connect this from the other attack that has happen in this city, both very close in range. We are dealing with a skilled killer."**

**"This is not enough evidence but we shall see" Her commander said as Bora nodded. Bora looked back at the killing as she looked at the broken windows that are around. Bora sighs as she looked around the rest of the scene.**

**Siyeon made it back home. As she got back in and saw the body and blood is now gone. She took a couple deep breaths as she put away her equipment and crossed a named out of the list. She looked and knew what she needed to do. Siyeon was going to clean this place of their dirt and make it pure once again. She was going to finish her father's work and get revenge on the people who hurt those that are close to her.**

_**Siyeon wakes up looking from a cave ceiling. She looks to the side and could see someone cooking something near a fire. She tried to move but then she heard the person say "Don't you hit your head pretty hard stranger"** _

_**Siyeon stayed in place as she didn't know what to do. She was scared that this is it for her. She stranger turned around and face her "How did you escape them?"** _

_**"W-what?" Siyeon said as she finally sat up.** _

_**"You escape a Red Sun torture camp alive! How!" The stranger asked** _

_**"I don't know!" Siyeon yelled back "They were talking and I broke the bar that was holding me up and ran"** _

_**The stranger stayed quiet as they looked at Siyeon clothes then back up at her face "You are with military"** _

_**"Y-yea and?" Siyeon said as she was confused about what this stranger meant.** _

_**"Burn it. Get new clothing. Behind you are more clothing for you. If people know who you are you will die" The stranger said as they walked out of the cave to give Siyeon some privacy.** _

_**Siyeon did was she was told and got rid of her military clothing and change it from all black pants and long sleeve shirt. The stranger came back with a torch and tossed it at the cloth burning them "殺或被殺" the stranger said.** _

_**"What?" Siyeon asked as she was confused** _

_**"殺或被殺 means kill or be killed" The stranger said as they pass Siyeon and a good size blade "you need help and I will help"** _


	10. Chapter 10

**Siyeon wakes up to Yoohyeon and Bora yelling at each other. She gets out of bed and goes down stairs to see the problem.**

**"She should have been back by now and you are not going to do a thing about it?!" Yoohyeon yelled**

**"Yoohyeon! I said I'll look into it but I need evidence" Bora yelled back as the two went at it. Siyeon looked over and saw Dami and Gahyeom trying to calm Yoohyeon while Minji was trying to calm down Bora.**

**"What's going on?" Siyeon said in a flounder tone, getting everybody's attention.**

**"My friend Jiwoo has gone missing!" Yoohyeon said "She was kidnapped out of her own home and now the cops are dismissing the case"**

**"What?" Siyeon said as she hugged Yoohyeon trying to help her calm down.**

**"I'm trying to get the case re-open but there is not enough evidence to continue it! Yoohyeon please understand that!" Bora said as she tried to walk over but Handong and Minji stopped her.**

**"This is the 5th fucking person that went missing Bora and all your job cares about is evidence!?" Yoohyeon yelled "She could be dead at this point!"**

**Bora said nothing as she brought her head down as she knew Yoohyeon was right. Bora couldn't look at her friends as she walked away from the fight.**

**"Of course" Yoohyeon said as she walked out of the house.**

**Siyeon looked at Minji. Minji rubbed the back of her head as she said "Bora is dealing with a lot still"**

**"What of these kidnappings?" Siyeon asked.**

**"There has been multiple kidnapping for people around are age. The last time a girl our age was found was dead with letter R on her cheek" Dami said.**

**Siyeon froze in place knowing what that meant. Someone in the ravens is doing this? Siyeon thought.**

**“Here is a better question: where is Handong? She is never gone this long?” Gahyeon said as she looked around. Just as Gahyeon said those words as her phone went off and the contact that popped up was Handong. Gahyeon picked up quickly as she said “Handong ar-”**

**“Handong is fine” A lady said as Gahyeon can her someone struggling in the back. Gahyeon put it on speaker as she was scared “Well won’t be for long... think about it like a pay for your friends protection”**

**Everyone stopped in place hearing this as Siyeon’s eyes went wide. Siyeon took the phone out of Gahyeon’s Hand as she said “I don’t know who you are but don’t touch her!” Siyeon yelled.**

**The lady over the phone chuckled as she said in a dark tone “I can’t promise anything... I’m just doing my job” The finished as she hung up the phone. Siyeon passes Gahyeon’s phone back as she said “This person has Handong”**

**“What is going to happen?” Minji said as she was freaking out.**

**“Gahyeon give me your phone” Dami said as she quickly went to her as the others quickly follow “Handong’s phone is trackable” Dami quickly explain as she typed away on her computer and it showed Handong’s location.**

**“I’m getting Bora on this and maybe that’s were your friend Jiwoo is still Yoohyeon” Minji said as she chases after Bora.**

**Siyeon takes a close look and decided to quickly place this on her phone when no one was looking. "I need to go." Siyeon said as she was about to leaves Dami’s room.**

**“Where are you going?” Yoohyeon asked as the other were wondering as well.**

**“I need some fresh air” Siyeon said as she left Dami’s room to go to hers. She made it back as she type away in her computer to looked up someone who is connected to these kidnappings. A few minutes went by as someone came up with the exact description of what this killer does. Cree Patrick- Serial killer, kidnapper, member of the Raven. Known best with a sword. Has already been arrested 3 times for attempted murder but got out each time.**

**Siyeon took a couple deep breaths as she saw the photos of Cree. Siyeon got angry as she got her mask and gloves as she quickly left her house going to find this person. She looks at her phone which will bring Siyeon right to Cree. Siyeon looks at the list her dad left as Cree was on it. She chuckled as she quickly got out of the house through the window as it’s now her goal to kill off this person for not what she has done in this city but putting her friends in the way of this.**

**She ran on every rooftop flowing Handong’s location, bringing her right to Cree Patrick and kill her for what she has done. She looked around as Handong’s location brought her right to an abandoned building. She jumped on to the roof top as she broke right in Looking for this lady who took Handong and Siyeon was not going easy on them.**

**She looked in and her eyes were in shock as she saw. She saw a couple of the dead bodies around different victims. Siyeon took deep breaths as she saw innocent bodies lying around. She got her tri-blades out as she was ready to attack.**

**"Well I heard of a serial killer taking the lives of people. I never thought they would come here" Cree said as she got her sword out.**

**"You are taking the lives of innocent people! Innocent!" Siyeon yelled.**

**"Now we don't want to wake up our guests?" Cree said as she turned on the lights to show a couple victims including Handong.**

**"Let them go!" Siyeon said with the mask over her face.**

**"Now we don't want you to end this for my cause, my group.” Cree said as she brought the blade close to Handog’s neck “My group will not be too happy”**

**Siyeon ran forward as she swung her tri-blades at Cree, only for her to block it with her sword. Cree kicked her back as Siyeon stepped back from the hit. Siyeon was about to lunge forward but Cree thruster her blade in Siyeon direction, causing Siyeon to block it as she used her other tri-blades to slash down which Cree dodged out of the way just in time.**

**"And I thought the mask killer was faster than that" Cree said as she swung her blade down which Siyeon blocked her attacked. Siyeon thrusts her tri-blades right into Cree stomach, then she swung her blade cutting Cree's arm right off.**

**"Cree Patrick!" Siyeon said as Cree was screaming in pain "You have i know what you have done in city! Your time is done!"**

**Cree quickly ran over despite the amount of blood lost. Siyeon ran trying to kill her. Cree thrusted her blade, stabbing Siyeon in the side of stomach.**

**Siyeon stabbed her blade into Cree throat. Cree falls as she drowning I'm her own blood as Siyeon walks away as she was holding her wound so no blood would be dripping in the scene. She walked over and cut everyone lose including Handong.**

**"Thank you" Handong said. Siyeon looked at her as she fell due to the amount of pain. Handong catches her and is scared for the mask "We need to get you to the hospital" Handong said.**

**Siyeon was about to say something then she heard police sirens. She quickly got up and leaves the scene. Handong looked around to see the masked person is gone.**

**"Handong!" Bora yelled as she ran over and gave her a big hug "who the hell did this?"**

**"Over there" Handong said as she point at Cree's dead body.**

**Bora looked over and saw the body with the same slash marks as the other victims.**

**"They had a wolf mask." Handong said "But the wolf mask person saved us before anything could happen. The person who help out did get stab so i don't think they will alot time left sadly. They left"**

**Bora nodded her head as she held Handong closer, happy that she is alive. Now she has another goal in mind: Find the Wolf**


	11. Chapter 11

**Siyeon wakes up to Yoohyeon and Bora yelling at each other. She gets out of bed and goes down stairs to see the problem.**

**"She should have been back by now and you are not going to do a thing about it?!" Yoohyeon yelled**

**"Yoohyeon! I said I'll look into it but I need evidence" Bora yelled back as the two went at it. Siyeon looked over and saw Dami and Gahyeom trying to calm Yoohyeon while Minji was trying to calm down Bora.**

**"What's going on?" Siyeon said in a flounder tone, getting everybody's attention.**

**"My friend Jiwoo has gone missing!" Yoohyeon said "She was kidnapped out of her own home and now the cops are dismissing the case"**

**"What?" Siyeon said as she hugged Yoohyeon trying to help her calm down.**

**"I'm trying to get the case re-open but there is not enough evidence to continue it! Yoohyeon please understand that!" Bora said as she tried to walk over but Handong and Minji stopped her.**

**"This is the 5th fucking person that went missing Bora and all your job cares about is evidence!?" Yoohyeon yelled "She could be dead at this point!"**

**Bora said nothing as she brought her head down as she knew Yoohyeon was right. Bora couldn't look at her friends as she walked away from the fight.**

**"Of course" Yoohyeon said as she walked out of the house.**

**Siyeon looked at Minji. Minji rubbed the back of her head as she said "Bora is dealing with a lot still"**

**"What of these kidnappings?" Siyeon asked.**

**"There has been multiple kidnapping for people around are age. The last time a girl our age was found was dead with letter R on her cheek" Dami said.**

**Siyeon froze in place knowing what that meant. Someone in the ravens is doing this? Siyeon thought.**

**“Here is a better question: where is Handong? She is never gone this long?” Gahyeon said as she looked around. Just as Gahyeon said those words as her phone went off and the contact that popped up was Handong. Gahyeon picked up quickly as she said “Handong ar-”**

**“Handong is fine” A lady said as Gahyeon can her someone struggling in the back. Gahyeon put it on speaker as she was scared “Well won’t be for long... think about it like a pay for your friends protection”**

**Everyone stopped in place hearing this as Siyeon’s eyes went wide. Siyeon took the phone out of Gahyeon’s Hand as she said “I don’t know who you are but don’t touch her!” Siyeon yelled.**

**The lady over the phone chuckled as she said in a dark tone “I can’t promise anything... I’m just doing my job” The finished as she hung up the phone. Siyeon passes Gahyeon’s phone back as she said “This person has Handong”**

**“What is going to happen?” Minji said as she was freaking out.**

**“Gahyeon give me your phone” Dami said as she quickly went to her as the others quickly follow “Handong’s phone is trackable” Dami quickly explain as she typed away on her computer and it showed Handong’s location.**

**“I’m getting Bora on this and maybe that’s were your friend Jiwoo is still Yoohyeon” Minji said as she chases after Bora.**

**Siyeon takes a close look and decided to quickly place this on her phone when no one was looking. "I need to go." Siyeon said as she was about to leaves Dami’s room.**

**“Where are you going?” Yoohyeon asked as the other were wondering as well.**

**“I need some fresh air” Siyeon said as she left Dami’s room to go to hers. She made it back as she type away in her computer to looked up someone who is connected to these kidnappings. A few minutes went by as someone came up with the exact description of what this killer does. Cree Patrick- Serial killer, kidnapper, member of the Raven. Known best with a sword. Has already been arrested 3 times for attempted murder but got out each time.**

**Siyeon took a couple deep breaths as she saw the photos of Cree. Siyeon got angry as she got her mask and gloves as she quickly left her house going to find this person. She looks at her phone which will bring Siyeon right to Cree. Siyeon looks at the list her dad left as Cree was on it. She chuckled as she quickly got out of the house through the window as it’s now her goal to kill off this person for not what she has done in this city but putting her friends in the way of this.**

**She ran on every rooftop flowing Handong’s location, bringing her right to Cree Patrick and kill her for what she has done. She looked around as Handong’s location brought her right to an abandoned building. She jumped on to the roof top as she broke right in Looking for this lady who took Handong and Siyeon was not going easy on them.**

**She looked in and her eyes were in shock as she saw. She saw a couple of the dead bodies around different victims. Siyeon took deep breaths as she saw innocent bodies lying around. She got her tri-blades out as she was ready to attack.**

**"Well I heard of a serial killer taking the lives of people. I never thought they would come here" Cree said as she got her sword out.**

**"You are taking the lives of innocent people! Innocent!" Siyeon yelled.**

**"Now we don't want to wake up our guests?" Cree said as she turned on the lights to show a couple victims including Handong.**

**"Let them go!" Siyeon said with the mask over her face.**

**"Now we don't want you to end this for my cause, my group.” Cree said as she brought the blade close to Handog’s neck “My group will not be too happy”**

**Siyeon ran forward as she swung her tri-blades at Cree, only for her to block it with her sword. Cree kicked her back as Siyeon stepped back from the hit. Siyeon was about to lunge forward but Cree thruster her blade in Siyeon direction, causing Siyeon to block it as she used her other tri-blades to slash down which Cree dodged out of the way just in time.**

**"And I thought the mask killer was faster than that" Cree said as she swung her blade down which Siyeon blocked her attacked. Siyeon thrusts her tri-blades right into Cree stomach, then she swung her blade cutting Cree's arm right off.**

**"Cree Patrick!" Siyeon said as Cree was screaming in pain "You have i know what you have done in city! Your time is done!"**

**Cree quickly ran over despite the amount of blood lost. Siyeon ran trying to kill her. Cree thrusted her blade, stabbing Siyeon in the side of stomach.**

**Siyeon stabbed her blade into Cree throat. Cree falls as she drowning I'm her own blood as Siyeon walks away as she was holding her wound so no blood would be dripping in the scene. She walked over and cut everyone lose including Handong.**

**"Thank you" Handong said. Siyeon looked at her as she fell due to the amount of pain. Handong catches her and is scared for the mask "We need to get you to the hospital" Handong said.**

**Siyeon was about to say something then she heard police sirens. She quickly got up and leaves the scene. Handong looked around to see the masked person is gone.**

**"Handong!" Bora yelled as she ran over and gave her a big hug "who the hell did this?"**

**"Over there" Handong said as she point at Cree's dead body.**

**Bora looked over and saw the body with the same slash marks as the other victims.**

**"They had a wolf mask." Handong said "But the wolf mask person saved us before anything could happen. The person who help out did get stab so i don't think they will alot time left sadly. They left"**

**Bora nodded her head as she held Handong closer, happy that she is alive. Now she has another goal in mind: Find the Wolf**


	12. Chapter 12

**Siyeon made it back as she gasping for air now. She took her mask and gloves off as she dropped the box and slides it underneath the bed. Siyeon looked over at the phone as she made a quick call "Dami please help"**

**Dami ran over to Siyeon room and sees that she is bleeding out "What the hell happened to you?"**

**"Please... just help" Siyeon said as she pointed at the first aid. Dami quickly grabs the first aid and starts to help patch up Siyeon. They both stayed quiet as Dami continued to patch her up as Siyeon kept gasping for air “Box... purple bottle.. Please get it” Siyeon said as she kept gasping for air.**

**Dami nodded her head as she went to the box and opened it up. She looked around as she grabs the bottle that Siyeon said. Se looked again and saw a the Wolf mask that is covered in blood. Dami quickly runs back and gives Siyeon a light amount of the drink. Siyeon quickly swallows the drinks as she took a couple deep breaths “What now Siyeon?”**

**“Locked the door... don’t leave... wait till i wake up” Siyeon said as swift in uncousioness.**

_**Siyeon fell to the ground, in pain.** _

_**“Get back up. You can’t stay down to be killed Siyeon!” The stranger said as they circled around Siyeon with a metal stick in their hand.** _

_**“This is too much! What am i ever going to use this” Siyeon said as she got back up. She grabs the metal stick and swung it and the stranger blocked it and used the metal stick to make Siyeon, trip and fall right back on the ground.** _

_**“Get back up! 殺或被殺 “ The stranger said as swung her stick down. Siyeon blocked it and quickly got back up. She swung her stick as she swung which the stranger blocked and elbow Siyeon then grabbed her by the neck. The stranger picked her up as she slammed her down to the ground.** _

_**“What’s the point of this! We are just swinging metal sticks at each other! Unlike you I know how to shoot gun!” Siyeon said as she got pissed off and tossed the metal stick to the side.** _

_**“Then do it” The stranger said as they tossed Siyeon a pistol. The stranger walked away and within a few minutes came back with another stranger who was tied up and gagged “If you are to tough since you are in military then kill this man”** _

_**“He hasn’t done anything wh-”** _

_**“殺或被殺 !” The stranger said.** _

_**“Why then!!” Siyeon yelled back.** _

_**“This man has done wrong!” The stranger said.** _

_**“How!”** _

_**“Do it to live Siyeon!” The stranger said as Siyeon aimed the gun at the stranger and fired it multiple times, killing him. The body fell down dead as the stranger walked and placed their hand on Siyeon’s shoulder as she looked at that body. They whispered in Siyeon’s ear “殺或被殺 ... that’s how you survive here” and walked back to their cave. Siyeon looked at the body and fell down to her knees. She was only to be on this mission for a transport not war.** _

_**“FUCK!!” Siyeon yelled as she looked out to the sky.** _

**Siyeon wakes up in her bed to see Dami waiting on her desk. Siyeon looks and sees her wound all patched up. Siyeon took a closer look as she saw Dami playing with a wolf mask. “You want to tell what happened where you were for the past 7 years?”**

**“Where did you find that?” Siyeon asked as she looked around to make sure there were no cops around.**

**“Don’t worry no one knows and I promise to keep your secret” Dami said “Please explain to me what happened?”**

**Siyeon sat up and walked over and took the mask from Dami “There’s a lot that has happened to me when I was gone. It was kill or be killed. My dad left me a list of people that have made the city it is now.”**

**“Before you left you couldn’t have killed a single thing before you left” Dami said.**

**“When you have to fight for your life in some place you don’t know for so long. You will do stuff that will haunt you forever” Siyeon said as she looked at her mask.**

**“You did the last couple killings. You killed those people. You killed Cree after Handong was kidnapped... Siyeon you are a killer” Dami said as she stood up as she connected the dots. Siyeon said nothing as Dami opened up Siyeon's computer and typed in the names that Siyeon had killed and saw they were all bad “All these people you have killed they have done crimes so bad to the point where they should be dead under death penalty. They all had money to get out of these charges and you knew that. What is going on?”**

**“So much more than you can understand Dami. Please don’t tell anyone about this. You can help me with this” Siyeon said.**

**“No I am not going to play doctor for you. I will keep a secret for you but i won’t join you Siyeon” Dami said as she stood up. She looked back at the list “Zak Heath?”**

**“What about that Name Dami?” Siyeon asked as she walked over to her computer.**

**“Zak Heath helps with drug trafficking and gun violence. He was charged for those but dropped out of nowhere and still runs around the city” Dami said as she type away looking for more info on the name.**

**“That’s my next target,” Siyeon said.**

**“Not in your condition Siyeon you need to rest” Dami said as she got in her way. Siyeon sighed as she lifted her shirt up exposing her showing Dami all the scars and tattoos. Dami's eyes went wide as she didn’t expect to see so many scars “What the hell have you been through, Siyeon?”**

**“I have been through worse than a simple stab wound. Now please let me through so another person can be stopped for good Dami” Siyeon said as she brought down her shirt.**

**“Please rest... you have already been through so much please... just rest.” Dami said “Beside he is out of country”**

**Siyeon sighed as she sat back in her office chair as she said “You know i don’t rest anymore Dami. I can’t without re-living the pain of everything I went through... I just get more things done. Please don’t tell anyone about this.. I can’t let any more of my friends know of what i do right now”**

**Dami nodded her head as she was slowly walking out she then turned to face Siyeon as she asked “Will you ever tell the others about this?”**

**Siyeon looked down at her list then backed up at Dami as she said “I don’t know yet Dami” Dami nodded her head as she left.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Siyeon sighed as she leaned back in her chair shocked on everything that has happened today for her. She looked over to her phone and called someone. The phone rings a couple time as Siyeon said to the person "Hi you home yet Bora?"**

**"Just got home why?" Bora asked as Siyeom can hear the door shut.**

**"It was all over the news" Siyeon said as she walked out of her room to see both Bora and Handong. Siyeon hung the phone up and ran over to give Handong a big hug "How are you doing?"**

**"Shaken up but I'll be okay..." Handong said as she took a deep breath "The wolf mask person saved me"**

**"Which I don't like" Bora said as she took her jacket off "This person have been killing people off using the same weapon"**

**"She saved Handong though?" Siyeon said in confusion "She would have died if it wasn't for this mask figure"**

**"A killer is a killer Siyeon. They need to be brought to justice. I'll thank them when I see this person but if I let them go Siyeon I lose my job" Bora said as her phone went off "It's my commander hold on"**

**Bora left the room leaving Handong and Siyeon. Handong turned around and said "Who ever that person is they saved me from dying. I want to thank them"**

**Siyeon stayed calm as she said "Maybe one day Handong, but if they are as danger as the news is say they are I wouldn't go near them"**

**"I know... same over protective friend as you were before you left." Handong chuckled as she winced in pain.**

**"Your head?" Siyeon said as Handong nodded "Get some ice on there and rest up please"**

**"I will Siyeon don't worry" Handong said as she walked to the kitchen.**

**Bora came back as she said to Siyeon "can we hang out for a bit?"**

**Siyeon smiled as she said "Of course... I actually want to talk to you for a bit" Bora smiled as they both went to her room to chat since Siyeon doesn't want Bora to see the blood in her room.**

**"With work and now this new case I feel like I won't be seeing any of you guys much for a bit" Bora said as she lays down in the bed.**

**"This wolf mask person right?" Siyeon asked as she say beside Bora.**

**"Yea..." Bora said as she turned to face Siyeon "How are doing?"**

**"I mean learned about these ordering apps that brings you food so now I never leave the house which is really cool" Siyeon said as it made Bora laugh a bit "Other than that I'm still trying to adjust"**

**"I know it must be hard Siyeon. I can the screams at night..." Bora said.**

**"I'm sorry. Just flashbacks from that location I was at. They will leave my mind..." Siyeon said as she faced Bora "I was on that place where I killed to survive. The person I meet on this island as struggling on a fight and I held a gun in my hand and I was so scared."**

**"You could have just left them right?" Bora asked as she curious.**

**"No they are the one who helped me survive this far. I aimed that gun down and shot the guy he was fighting, right above the ear." Siyeon said as she could the moment happen right in front of her "He fell down dead and the person that was with me got up and said 殺或被殺 which means kill or be killed"**

**"Siyeon... I'm so sorry that has happen... I never expected it to be that bad" Bora said as just hearing that made her skin crawl with fear.**

**"There was stuff much worse than that happen where I was but I am home now with all of you guys and I'm happy about it" Siyeon said with smile on her face.**

**"Okay I'm happy you are back as well Siyeon" Bora said as she got another text from her commander "I have to go to work"**

**"This late?" Siyeon asked in confusion as Bora got up and got her uniform on.**

**"Yea looks like we have a situation at work... it's an emergency." Bora said as she got her gun out and check to see if it's all loaded "I'll be home don't worry" Bora said with a smile on her face. Siyeon got up and hugged her which Bora happily accepted. Bora ran out of the house and right into her car.**

**Siyeon went back into her room as she could feel herself about to fall asleep. She laid down in bed as she left her sleepiness take over.**

_**"You can't be so hesitant when you attack or shoot your gun Siyeon. You need to fight for your family!" The stranger said** _

_**"Like you know shit about them!" Siyeon yelled back.** _

_**"I know way more about your family than you will ever understand Siyeon. I'm a wolf protector" The stranger said as they exposed their arm, showing a wolf tattoo.** _

_**Siyeon stopped for a moment and said "I don't know anything about the wolves"** _

_**The stranger stopped in place as they said "Your parents never taught you? You were of age to learn they should have taught you!" The figure yelled as they put a hole through a tree angry that it has come to this. The stranger took a deep breath and said "The wolves are an assassins organization to take out the corrupt. Something that your dad didn't do and join the corrupt" the stranger said as they signal Siyeon to follow them which Siyeon did "When you leave this place you will know how the truth about your dad and why he kept all this hidden for you for years at this point." The hidden figure said as they took the hood off revealing a woman under the hood. She turned and said "Taeyeon is my name Siyeon and I will being helping learn the ways of the Wolves"** _


	14. Chapter 14

**"Siyeon!" Minji said as she shakes Siyeon awake.**

**"What has happen?" Siyeon said as she looks around.**

**"Bora is in the hospital" Minji said as she saw Siyeon eyes open wide.**

**"What?" Siyeon said in shock.**

**"Bora was in a shootout with someone named Paul Allitt. He was wanted for murder and he shot Bora a few times before he escaped" Minji said as she wa scared for her.**

**Siyeon quickly got out of bed as she said "Let's go" Minji nodded her head as they went to the hospital to check on Bora.**

**They both started rushing into the room and Siyeon was the first to enter in "Bora..." Siyeon said as she walked over besides her. She saw the doctor who was still working on Bora as she was still knocked out cold. Siyeon looked shocked as she saw Bora.**

**"Bora has lost a lot of blood. Then she hit her head hard on the ground." The doctor said as he ran a couple other test.**

**"Is she going to make it?" Siyeon asked as Minji came in gasping for air as she ran for air.**

**"For right now we don't know as she is in a Coma" The doctor said as he walked out.**

**Siyeon sat beside Bora's bed as she was scared that Bora would never wake up again.**

**"She will wake up Siyeon... don't worry" Minjin said.**

**"What if she doesn't?" Siyeon said as she held Bora's hand "What if she doesn't then who is going to bring this person to justice" Siyeon said as she could feel herself grow angry.**

**"Siyeon I know... they will find this guy" Minji said.**

**"If they don't then what? I don't want any of you guys getting in trouble. Especially if you guys are fighting life or death. Bora doesn't deserve this" Siyeon said as for the first time she came back home she felt tears coming down her face.**

**"You still have feelings for Bora. Don't you?" Minji asked.**

**Siyeon brought her head down as she said "Is this what having feelings for someone is like?"**

_**"Siyeon are you sure it won't be that long?" Bora said as she held Siyeon's waist.** _

_**"I promise it's a simple transport mission i have to do. It will be 5 or 6 months then I will be back Bora" Siyeon said.** _

_**Siyeon smiled as she grabbed Bora and leaned in to Kiss Bora which she gladly took.** _

_**"Okay you two love birds we get it" Siyeon's dad said as the two of them chuckled.** _

_**"It's okay father I finished packing just waiting for a general to be up. He should be here any minute" Siyeon said as she heard the horn honk "Speaking if my general he is here. I can't keep him waiting"** _

_**Bora gave Siyeon one last kiss as Siyeon grab her bag and before she walked out of her house. She looked back and said to Bora "I promise to come back soon"** _

**"Yes Siyeon... you still have feelings for Bora" Minji said.**

**"I can't care for her like I used too" Siyeon said as she held Bora's hand.**

**"Why is that Siyeon?" Minji said as she sat beside her.**

**"Because I'm not the same person that left... I don't want to hurt her.... or anyone" Siyeon said as got up and walked away.**

**"Siyeon, where are you going?" Minji asked**

**"The other deserve to know about this" Siyeon said as she took off. In her bag was the mask and gloves.**

**She exit the building and put on the mask and gloves and she searched out the city looking for Bora's attacker.**

**She looked around the city as she looked for Paul Allitt. She looked around for anything to find this person. She looked in every location she can think of to the point where she is getting pissed off.**

**She stop on top of another building as she looks for anything from Paul Allitt. Just as she was about give up she saw someone who looks like him relaxing in his home. She looked again and decided to take a closer look.**

**"Yep I shot the cop down before she could get back up... this is what happen when we don't usually bribe the cops sir" Paul said over the phone. Siyeon took something out and clicked a button as Paul kept talking through the phone "We should have another shipment paid soon so we can pay the cops to stay off our backs. Once that officer gets out of the hospital then I'll finish her once and for all personally."**

**_Bingo_ Siyeon thought as she clicked the same button again and stood up. She jumped through the window and proceeds to stab Paul through the arm and slammed him into the wall "Paul Allitt! Your crimes against the police force and this city has gone for too long! Your time ends now!" **

**"No you don't have to do this!" Paul said as he was scared.**

**"You took too many people's lives here and now it's to pay back in blood" Siyeon yelled as she used her tri-blades to stab the other arm of Paul, as he screamed in pain "I will give you the worst death yet!"**

**Siyeon slashed her blades as she heard the scream from Pual. She stabs the blades in Paul's legs making him scream. Siyeon looked in the eyes of Pual and see nothing that makes he changes her mind. Siyeon slashed her blades against his face then his throat. She pierced through his throat hard enough that it barely left Paul Allitt's throat attached to his body.**

**She looked at her blades and wiped the blood off on the walls as she walked away with a dead body in their own apartment.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Siyeon came back as she quickly hides her mask and gloves as went back into the hospital to check on Bora. She entered into Bora's room as the of the house came to visit Bora as she is still not awake.**

**"Any updated?" Siyeon asked.**

**"They are going to give her a blood transfusion to see if that will help out but other than that she is still stable" Dami said as she saw blood on Siyeon's neck.**

**"Okay..." Siyeon said as she sat beside Bora's bed, holding her hand wanting Bora to wake up.**

**"Siyeon she will be okay" Yoohyeon said as she rubbed her back trying to comfort Siyeon.**

**"If I never left none of this would happen to you guys" Siyeon said "If i never left maybe everyone would be alive and maybe none of this would have happen an-"**

**"Siyeon stop please..." Handong said as she could feel Siyeon's pain in her voice.**

**"Handong is right Siyeon... it is not your fault" Minji said as she sat across.**

**"This was going to happen regardless Siyeon and now we need to be stronger together" Gahyeon said. Dami looked at Siyeon. Siyeon looked back at Dami as she nodded her head..**

**"Okay... I'm sorry" Siyeon said with a smile on her face.**

**They made it back home as Dami follow Siyeon into her room. Dami shut Siyeon door as she said "I'll join you. Only off the street. I'll do the communicating and tracking them.... and I guess I'll help with any injuries as well"**

**"Thank you Dami. I appreciate it really" Siyeon said with a slight smile on her face.**

**"Of course. We need each other now than ever. We are family" Dami said as she brought Siyeon into a big a hug "You are going to train me in the way that you were trained"**

**"Fine I will Dami" Siyeon said.**

**The next day came around and Siyeon was searching around the house for something of her father left. After some look in her parents old room she found something out of the blue. She looked her father's old desk and saw the wolves symbol. She rubbed over top of it and then the symbol went down as it acted like a button. A door opened as she looked over. Siyeon smiled as she went through the door and saw a big training room as well as different weapons on the walls. She looked around and smiled as she knew this was going to be fun for her. She texted to come to her parents room.**

**Dami entered in as she looked around I'm shock "Holy shit this is crazy. How did your parents make all this behind our backs?" Dami said.**

**"Probably when I was younger" Siyeon said "This is where we will be for now on for any huntress related things"**

**"Nice... system on these computers could be updated though" Dami said.**

**"We will worry about in a bit but right now we are training" Siyeon said as she got two wooden sticks as she passed one to Dami.**

**"Right now?" Dami asked as grab the the stick.**

**"Yes and let's do it" Siyeon said as she swung her stick which Dami is quickly block. Siyeon quickly swung the stick which Dami again block. The two of them went at it as Siyeon blocked one of Dami's attack and quickly tripped her, making Dami fall on the ground. Siyeon swung her stick down as Dami quickly moved out of the way. Dami looked to try to find her stick only to see Siyeon with both.**

**"How the fu-?" Dami said as Siyeon helped her up.**

**"It took me years to learned the different arts of sword fighting through different teachers Dami. I will help you as I'm doing this on the side since you are helping me" Siyeon said.**

**Dami smiled as she said "Then let's get these systems updated"**

**Siyeon chuckled as she left the room to go check with Bora.**

**Siyeon walked into Bora's hospital room as she saw that Bora was still in here coma as she sat down beside her, hoping she would wake up soon. Siyeon held on to Bora's hands "I'm sorry Bora... I'm not leaving you guys again. I may have been gone for so long but I promise to stay with you guys for now on.... I promise to stay with you" Siyeon said as she heard footsteps. Siyeon looked at her charts and Bora was completely stable. She looked closer at her fluids. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the fluids that Bora was being injected. Siyeon quickly broke the viles that this bright red liquid. She smelled as she said "virarol" Siyeon looked around as she heard a couple more foot steps.**

**Siyeon quickly un-hooked Bora as she looked around and saw someone come in. She saw two people come in " You are not supposed to be here"**

**Siyeon said "Ravens" as one of the raven came at Siyeon and swung, hitting Siyeon right in the jaw. Siyeon was about to swing but the other Raven kicked Siyeon, making her fall to the ground.**

**Siyeon quickly got up and threw a punch hitting one of the Ravens right in the jaw. The Raven fell down as Siyeon threw a side kicked to the same guy right in the head. Siyeon turned and felt a quick hit right to the stomach. Siyeon grabs the other guy and slammed him on the wall as she threw a couple punches right in the face, again and again. Too the point where Raven's face was no longer recognizable "Who sent you!" Siyeon yelled as her grip got tighter.**

**"They call him Teo... he is the leader of the Ravens" The guy said as he gasped for air.**

**"Why are you guys after my friends... Why Bora!" Siyeon said as she was gritting her teeth from anger.**

**"Cause they are with you.... especially her" The guy said as he spat on Siyeon signally over to Bora. Siyeon wiped her face as she throws another punch right into his throat. Siyeon then slammed his head against a wall, blood splattering against the wall. Siyeon quickly grabs Bora and bit of the red liquid as she quickly leave the building.**


	16. Chapter 16

Siyeon comes back as Dami opened the door to Bora in Siyeon's hands "What the fuck happen?" 

"Ravens attack and they been giving doses of this" Siyeon said as she passed Dami and small baggy of the red liquid. Dami nodded her head as they made it to the training room. Dami got right on the computer and started testing everything. 

"What has happen to Bora?" Dami said 

"They kept her sedated with this liquid and I need to double check to see if it is what I think it is" Siyeon said as she looked over the computer. 

"This is what it's made of" Dami said as she looked over the test results. Dami was confused on what it is "What is virarol?"

"It's an old herb mixed with a type of water. It keeps them into a coma like area" Siyeon said as she kept a close eye on Bora. Dami walked over and took a bit of a blood sample. She goes back into the computer and started scanning Bora's blood. 

"Well it looks likes she has a high amount of virarol in her system so if you said they are pumping in that stuff into her system then she might be out for a day or two" Dami said "Unless there is something that we can pump out?" 

"The thing I have... that you used on me to heal up when I got a bad stab wound. It's called Geqiper and it's known as the miracle herb. That might help" Siyeon said as she grabs the purple bottle and put some of it into a syringe. Dami walks over to watch as Siyeon slowly places the syringe into Bora’s skin as she pushing down on the syringe as the liquid goes into Bora’s system. Siyeon sits down beside Bora as she wait for the Geqiper to do its work “This will take a couple minutes or so... hopefully” 

“Where did you get it?” Dami asked as she was shocked on how well it works. 

“Where i was stranded” Siyeon said as she put the bottle away “When you are gone away from basically civilization you learn a lot now if you excuse me i need to bring her back to her room” 

“Keep her here. She needs to know now Siyeon. You been doing this for at least months on your own she deserves to know why” Dami said as she stopped Siyeon “I mean you care for her. Bora really misses you and you are keeping this from her?” 

“Dami it’s really hard to explain... she is a cop and has order to arrest me if she figure out i was the lady in the Wolf mask” Siyeon said as she looked at the mask. 

“She could help you... remember she still feels guilty about your parents” Dami said as she looked as Bora

Siyeon sighed as she turned to Dami and said "My father asked me not to tell anyone about this. I can't let them get hurt. It was a mistake telling you about this"

"And yet I'm still alive holding my own. Siyeon what ever your dad did you can't do this one your own especially with this Red Sun Redemption group" Dami said 

"How do you know about them?" Siyeon asked. 

"You forgot I can do my own research on this type of stuff." Dami said as she signal Siyeon to come over "Red Sun Redemption is an company. The company itself deals with what these gangs deal with. Drug trades, gun selling, underground trades, kidnapping and the list goes on. They are more than that though"

Siyeon looked at Dami in confusion as she said "What do you mean"

"I mean when people actively tries to find news about them they disappeared or they kill by shot in the back of the head" Dami said as she looked at the photos. Dami's eye went wide as something connected. 

"What is it Dami?" Siyeon asked as she typed away, looking for something. 

"Siyeon those are the same spots your parents got shot... They killed your parents" Dami said as brought up photos of her parent and the Red Sun Redemption. Siyeon chuckled a bit as she fell back on the ground, shocked to see this. Shock to even hear about this "Wait this doesn't make sense?" 

"What now? First you tell this one big organization killed my family what could be worst?" Siyeon said as she sat up. 

"I reading over some of the files your dad left and it shows the air craft you were on?" Dami said as Siyeon came right over to see what Dami was talking about. Dami was right there was photos of the aircraft Siyeon was on as well as photos of her. Dami took a closer look to read some old emails and she couldn't belive her eyes when she read them "Siyeon.... your dad order some people from Red Sun Redemption to shoot the aircraft out" Dami said as she continues to reads the emails "He was part of the this group"

"That doesn't make sense he was a wolf!" Siyeon said as Dami can hear Siyeon tone getting angry. Siyeon reads the emails over as she couldn't believe Dami. She reads them more and she couldn't believe her eyes "That's what Taeyeon meant" Siyeon said as she walked away from the computer. 

"Who's that?" Dami asked as she was confused 

"Taeyeon was someone I meet on the island" Siyeon said. 

_Siyeon took a deep breath as she was surprised it was a girl who's been teaching her "You father doesn't want to teach you then I will. Coming from that makes sense though"_

_"What do you know about my family?" Siyeon asked as they were walking about to their little camp._

_"I know a lot actually. The are part of a group called the wolves and we protect people and make no harm comes to the innocent no matter what." Taeyeon said as explained "You father wanted by the wolves for things he has done. Before we got to him the レッドシャドウの償還 killed off most of us."_

_"Wait why do you guys want my dad?" Siyeon asked as she was confused._

_"He has done stuff over the years to betray us and the people. He has joined レッドシャドウの償還 for power. But then he left to thinking we won't be after him. We have people still going after him who are part of the wolves" Taeyeon said as she faced Siyeon "You need to understand your father did stuff do put the innocent like you in danger"_

_Siyeon took a couple deep breaths as she said "Still hard to see this... I don't see it"_

_"You don't have to Siyeon "Taeyeon said as she grab something and passes it to Siyeon. Its was a set of gloves "I'm saying if you get I'm the way you and everyone close to you will die"_


	17. Chapter 17

"Holy shit" Bora said as she wakes up to see Dami and Siyeon standing and talking "Where am i?" 

Siyeon looks at Dami and Dami gave her the look of just say it. Siyeon walks over and said "We are still home... this is my father's and mother's training area" Bora looks around as she could see the different weapons, training stuff as well this high tech computer area that Dami was working at. 

"Siyeon what is all of this?" Bora said as she saw the Wolf mask. She turned to face Siyeon who couldn't even look up at Bora. Bora got up and moved around to check everything out then she saw it. 

The wolf mask.

"Siyeon what the fuck... explain" Bora said in the stren tone as she face Siyeon "You are behind all of those killings?" 

"You make it sounds like it's a bad thing Bora" Siyeon said as she tried to lighten the mood up. 

"Because it is Siyeon! You are killing people!" Bora yelled in frustration. 

"THOSE PEOPLE WERE CORRUPTED BY GREED AND BLOOD" Siyeon yelled back which made Bora flinched. Siyeon faced Bora as she said "If it wasn't for me killing of the impure of this city and there is still more to go you would be dead as well as Handong!" Siyeon said. 

"Who are you?" Bora said as it made Siyeon freeze up. 

"I'm Siyeon. How else do you think I am?" Siyeon said in a calm tone "I'm doing what I need to do to protect this City Bora"

"You are not the Siyeon that I knew." Bora said as anger turned into tears rolling down her face. Siyeon said nothing as she could feel the guilt in her stomach "You are not the Siyeon I cared and loved deeply... you are someone else" Bora said. 

"Bora pl-" Siyeon felt a sharp pain go across her face as Bora slapped her. 

"You are a killer Siyeon!" Bora said. 

"I saved you! I saved you from the hospital which was taken over by Ravens and I saved Handong!" Siyeon said in anger as she saw Bora shocked to hear this "I kill when I fucking need to. There are people who will kill for fucking fun Bora! FUN! Who wants this city, this world as their own!” Siyeon said as she took a deep breath “My father was part of that as well. He gave me a list of names that need to be brought to justice” Siyeon said as she walked over to her desk and show Bora the list “These are the people that need to be taken out one way or another.” 

Bora looked at the list as well as all the evidence that was stacked against each person on the list “You could have brought this to the cops” Bora said as she gave it back to Siyeon. 

“Bora... i’m sorry but you work is messed up! Getting paid to st-” Siyeon fell hard. She rubbed her jaw as she got back up after Bora threw a punch right into Siyeon’s jaw. 

"Like you know shit!" Bora yelled. Siyeon looked over to Dami and she signaled her to play the audio recording. 

_ "Yep I shot the cop down before she could get back up... this is what happen when we don't usually bribe the cops sir.We should have another shipment paid soon so we can pay the cops to stay off our backs. Once that officer gets out of the hospital then I'll finish her once and for all personally."  _

Bora stopped as she heard the recording. Siyeon stopped it as she said “I took that recording before I killed him for his wrong-doing. All the evidence i need and your squad needs” 

“Where the fuck did you get that?” Bora said as she was in shock to hear this, not wanting to believe it. Out of anger she threw in another punch, hitting Siyeon in the side of the Jaw, which made Siyeon stumble to the side, feeling how hard she was hit “Where the fuck did you get it!” 

“You don’t need to know that Bo-” Siyeon quickly moved to the side as Bora tried to swing again “Please stop swinging you are still a bit out of it due to the fact that you were basically poisoned” Siyeon said. 

“Dami Leave now!” Bora said as she raised her tone. Dami not wanting to make her more mad and left, leaving Siyeon and Bora on her own. 

“I’m sorry” Siyeon said “I would have to-” Siyeon was interrupted as Bora’s lips clashed on hers. Siyeon didn't know what to do but accepted the kiss.

Bora broke away from the kiss as she said “What other lies are you saying to everyone here!”

Siyeon looks are Bora as she said “If i could tell you everything i would Bora but y-” 

“Ever since you came back from the dead you avoided everyone, kept going out at night and when you do you are covered in cut or blood. I knew Dami helped you with your bad wound that almost killed you all because you don’t want us to know who you really are!” 


	18. Chapter 18

“It’s not true,” Siyeon said in a calm tone, “I did this because there are people out there who have the money and the power that can kill you guys off if they i was the this wolf huntress. I don’t want you guys to get hurt because of me. I knew that my parent were dead a long time ago Bora. It was the gang, the Raven, who is ruled under this big organization.” 

“And how do you know this?!” Bora said as she was shock to hear this. 

“It’s tough to believe and you can choose to trust me or not but i was held against that same group, tortured almost brought to death and they showed me a live feed of parent get shot down” Siyeon said as tears slowly start to make their way into Siyeon’s eye “I saw the look on your face and i couldn’t hello or kiss you once again because i didn’t want you to get killed. The person that helped me saved me and died to make sure I was alive... She died in my arms as she told me to kill or be killed. The person who saved me from death when I first crashed.” Siyeon said as she saw Bora’s soften “It was worse for me because I couldn't do anything to get to you and hold to make sure you were okay. To tell you that it wasn’t your fault” Siyeon said as she could relive that memory 

_ After some time for training with Taeyoeon, Siyeon can feel herself getting stronger as time went on “You have improved a lot over the last couple months and i’m proud of you Siyeon” _

_ “Thank you Taeyeon,” Siyeon said as they were walking back to their hideout. Things were going good for a little bit as Siyeon was going through weeks, months of tough training so she can protect herself through this. Siyeon almost made it back until both Taeyeon and Siyeon got gun aimed at them as a few soldiers came out. Siyeon and Taeyeon looked around and the best thing to do was to give up. They both put their hands up as the soldiers came over and tied them and brought them to their head base.  _

_ Siyeon was dragged to a seperate room from Taeyeon as she was forced to sit down in a chair as someone came into the room with a gun in their hand. He walked over and face Siyeon as he said “You are a wolf and don’t bother denying it”  _

_ Siyeon looked up as spat in guy direction. The guy chuckled as he aimed his gun and fired it barely grazing Siyeon’s face. The sting from the bullet was "what do you want from me?" Siyeon said as she brought her head to face the guy. _

_ “You might not know me but i know your family Siyeon '' The guy said as Siyeon eye’s went wide. She tried to get out of her chair but then the guy got his gun out again and fired it, hitting Siyeon right in the leg, making her fall down on the ground as she screamed in pain. The guy walked over and grabbed Siyeon by her hair as he signaled his guy. Two of them grab Siyeon and hold her up. The other guy proceeded to throw a punch right into Siyeon’s jaw. He then got a knife and slashed it across her shoulder. Siyeon screamed in pain as she sat back down in the chair “Finally i found you though cause i wanted you to watch this” The guy said as he turned on the TV. The video showed Siyeon's parents on the ground as well as Bora. The guy pointed at Bora and said “Your girlfriend right?” _

_ “Leave her the fuck out of this!”Siyeon said as she tried to get up but felt a sharp impaled in her right arm. Siyeon wanted to scream but had nothing left as she had a couple tears fall down her face “She had nothing to do what my family did!” Siyeon yelled.  _

_ “Oh but your family owes us so” The guy said as he picked up the phone and quickly called someone. In the video Siyeon can see someone picking up the phone as this was all live right in front of her. The guy looked at Siyeon and said “Leave the girlfriend”  _

_ On the video the guy hung up the phone as he signal to the men who had guns on Siyeon’s parent. They put the safety off the gun and fired, killing them both. Siyeon watch in fear as she saw both of the bodies fall down lifeless. She looked at Bora as her eyes were bright red in tear as she screamed. Siyeon watched in shock as the guy signaled his men to grab something. They came back and it was Taeyeon tied up like she was the most wanted.  _

_ “Welcome to hell Siyeon” The guy said as he aimed his gun down and fired it at Taeyeon, killing her instantly.  _

_ “NO! Taeyeon!” Siyeon yelled as she tried to get up but this guy's men held her down. Siyeon’s sadness turned to anger as she stared down at this guy. He chuckled as they all left the room, leaving Siyeon on her own still with a knife in her arm “Taeyeon please... please wake up” Siyeon turned her over so she could see Taeyeon’s face but no reaction. Siyeon checked for a pulse of some sort but nothing. Siyeon took a deep breath as she tried not to tear up. She then fell right beside Taeyeon as she could feel her arm giving out.  _

Siyeon recalled that moment and a few tears fell down as Bora was still watching, not knowing what to say or do at this point. Siyeon turned around and said “You can believe what you want but i know that I wouldn't be here without you guys... without you Bora. You helped me to continued fighting when i was gone” Siyeon finished. 

Bora said nothing as she walked out of the room, leaving Siyeon alone. Siyeon sighed as she walked over to the wooden dummy that was there and proceeded to knock it down, frustrated about the entire situation. She turned around and saw Dami leaning on the doorway, holding two wooden swords. She tossed one over to Siyeon as she walked over to Siyeon “Went better than i thought it did” Dami said as she got her sword ready. 


	19. Chapter 19

“I don’t know about that Dami” Siyeon said as she got the wooden sword up and swung it at Dami, which she quickly blocked the attack.

“She could have beaten you more or called her squad on you but that look she gave you” Dami said as she swing the wooden sword, Siyeon quickly blocked it and tried to disarm, Dami quickly blocked the attack and got back into her attack stance “Listen you need to clear your head right now” Dami said as she swung her sword which Siyeon blocked “After everything you have been through you need to realize you are not alone anymore... Bora would talk to me every night when you were gone” Siyeon stopped as she heard Bora’s name. Dami quickly swung her wooden sword, tripping Siyeon and making her fall on the ground “Even after you came back Bora would still talk to me, wondering if you recalled any time before you left us. She missed a lot Siyeon...” 

“I know Dami,” Siyeon said as she sat up on the ground as she took a deep breath. 

“After you came back we all wondered if things would ever be the same here. I knew things would be but Bora was always wondering if things would be the same between the two of you” Dami said as she sat on the floor across from Siyeon. 

“Dami... can you tell me how me and Bora became a thing?” Siyeon asked “When i was on whatever that place was. I was torture to the fact where the only thought for me is that i had to survive there and becuase i did that after for 4-5 year mark i forgot alot about my life before.” 

“Of course” Dami said “It was a big party and the two of you guys were just chatting and the two of you guys were always close together. The night went on and Bora just leaned into kiss you and you gladly accepted it. You guys went into a different room and we could guess the night went really well” Siyeon chuckled hearing that. Dami continued as she said “You guys were together for a few years. A year into you guys dating you decided to go in the army, felt like you were doing nothing with your life. We supported you to go for it since you didn’t like school and you were really excited to do it” 

“I was now?” Siyeon chuckles as a smile comes across her face. 

“You were after the 6 months of training you were getting ready for your first mission. After you left we were all hoping you will be safe then that’s when we got the call saying your plane crashed.” Dami said. She was about to say something else but her computer went off. 

“What is that Dami?” Siyeon asked as they both got up to see. 

“I might have installed something in this computer so if any of the people in your list were in the town it would go off.” Dami said as she sat at her desk and started typing away to see who it was. 

“Whoa that is pretty cool Dami” Siyeon said as she looked on the computer over Dami’s shoulder “Who is the next person?”

“Her name is Regan Hanson. Well known in the ravens as the executioner for the group...” Dami stopped as she read the last line. 

“What is it Dami?” Siyeon asked as she was confused on what she saw in the info on the person. 

“She was the one who pulled the trigger on your parents” Dami said as she got up to grab a sword off the stand. She looked at Siyeon and she could see the anger forming. Siyeon walked over and grab her wolf mask off the wall and looked back at the photo of the person. 

Siyeon sighed as she was getting ready but she looked over at Dami in confusion as she said “What are you doing?” 

“You are not going alone” Dami said as she got something to cover her face, which is a doctors mask and “After you learned that she was the killer i saw the look you gave the screen” 

“No you shouldn’t” Siyeon said as she grabs her weapons “If anything happen to you i wouldn’t forgive myself” 

“I don’t think you understand what i said and i don’t think you read what was typed on the computer. She is dangerous and you almost died because the last person you killed, kidnapped Handong. You saw someone in danger and you almost got yourself killed” Dami said as she found something that will cover her eyes. She wrapped it around and looked around where she could see through it just fine. She grabs the sword she took off the wall and looked at Siyeon and said “You need my help out there. So... i’m going to help no matter what Siyeon. You are not going about this alone” 

Siyeon looked over at the computer than back at her and sighed as she said “Fine but stay close to me” 

Dami nodded her head as she said “You don’t need to tell me twice now let’s go” Siyeon nodded her head as she shut the door to the room as they both made their way out to the city to find The Executioner. They were looking around as they looked over at this phone. 

Dami looked over at her phone as she said “She is right over here” 

“Siyeon looked over and could see a few people exiting the building.” Dami said as she pointed it out. She saw at least 5-6 people surrounding this one person, acting like protection. 

“That must be her... Dami let’s go” Siyeon said as she stood up and started running on the roof as Dami followed behind. Siyeon kept running and jump on the rooftops as Dami quickly followed behind “When i say now you drop down okay” Siyeon said as she looked back at Dami. Dami gave her a thumbs up as she understood. Siyeon nodded her head as she looked to see she was right above the group of people. Siyeon took a deep breath as she said “now!” as she jumped down.


	20. Chapter 20

She landed on top of one of the guys as stabbed the guy in the back of the neck. Siyeon then swung her tri-blade to the right, slicing a guy in the stomach making him fall down on the ground as blood was gushing out. 

Then a guy hit her on the leg with a metal pipe, making her fall down on the ground. Dami dropped down as she kneed the dude on the top of his head, knocking him out. Dami draws her sword out and blocks an attack from a guy as she swings her blade at his leg, leaving a big gash mark on his leg and then elbowing him in the head hard. Siyeon quickly got up and looked for The Executioner. Siyeon saw another guy come and got his knife out as she swung, which Siyeon quickly dodges and stabs him in the back, making him fall down thinking he is dead. Siyeon looked and was hit by something in the face. She fell back hard as she could feel a cool breeze coming out of mask on the lower right side. Siyeon look to the side a could see a piece of her mask on the ground. She looked and The Executioner had an axe already covered in blood, seeming it looks like it was used recently. Siyeon get’s up as Dami stood beside her. 

“I see the Wolf found her pack member... it’s doesn’t matter you will die regardless” The Executioner said as she swung the axe. Dami got her sword out and quickly blocked it as Siyeon swing and lands a punch right on her jaw. The Executioner Stumbles back as Siyeon got her tri-blades out as she swings, trying to hit The Executioner. The Executioner was rather quickly as she blocks the attack and sidekicks Siyeon on the side of her stomach then threw a punch at her stomach. Dami quickly run over as she saw The Executioner bringing her axe up, ready to kill Siyeon on the spot. Dami quickly grab’s Siyeon’s collar of the shirt as she pulled her back, making the axe hit the ground hard. Dami lunge forward as she swung her sword, disarming The Executioner. She then swings around and swings her blade, hitting The Executioner in the face. The Executioner fell down with a light scratch on her face.Dami kept her blade near The Executioner’s neck as Siyeon got up and walked over and slammed a punch on her face. She grabs The Executioner by the neck as she said “Regan Hanson you have put this city through hell and back”

The Executioner looked at Siyeon and chuckled as she said “ I never thought the lone wolf would have a helper. I must say i am surprised Siyeon” 

Siyeon’s eyes went wide as she pressed a button and her Tri-blades as she was about to kill her but Dami quickly stopped her as she looked at Siyeon. Siyeon knew that look as she took a deep breath and said “You killed my parents I want to know why they were killed”

“I’m just given orders Siyeon from the leader of Ravens and the レッドシャドウの償還. All i know is that Your father was sent to kill you to clear his debt but when the big boss learned how you were alive he wasn’t very happy” The Executioner said as she wipes her cheek “It’s funny you Siyeon. After I got the orders to kill your father and mother I almost felt sad. Your friend was still there helping your mother with something. I was about to kill her'' Siyeon heard that and wasn’t very happy. She latched her hand around The Executioner’s throat and tightens her grip just hearing those words that came out of The Executioner’s mouth. 

“What. Is. His. Name” Siyeon said as she tighten the grip more as she could see that The Executioner is turning red. Dami knew that Siyeon was angry but didn’t know it would be this bad as it is. Dami placed her hand on Siyeon’s shoulder. Siyeon turned around and losen her grip as they both can hear The Executioner coughing like a storm. 

“You heard of 深紅色的魔鬼 right?” The Executioner said as Siyeon eye went wide, knowing that name “She knows you out here Wolf Huntress.” Siyeon knows she couldn’t live anymore as she gets her tri-blades out and stabs them through her mouth, piercing through the other side. 

“No!” Dami said as it was too late. Siyeon slashed her tri-blades down the middle of The Executioner, making her fall down dead. Siyeon looked at her body and walked away, Dami stood there in shock for a second thinking the killing was all fake. Now she has seen it first hand and was shocked to watch it in front of her eyes. Dami heard police Sirens as she turned around to see a guy still breathing with a phone out. Dami quickly started running after Siyeon as she said “Let’s go Wolf Huntress they are coming” as she pulled Siyeon by her black shirt.

Siyeon looked back and could see the blue and red lights as they both made a run for it, not wanting to be caught. They made it safe on top of the rooftop as they looked down to watch the cops search the area. Siyeon watched over and could see Bora below her looking angry at what Siyeon did. Siyeon sighed as she said to Dami “殺或被殺 is what i learned. In the moment after She said 深紅色的魔鬼 she couldn’t live anymore” 

Dami looked over at Siyeon and said “What do those mean?” 

Siyeon look up as she faced Dami and said “殺或被殺 mean kill or be killed. Something I had to do when I was stranded.” Siyeon stopped as she looked back at The Executioner’s body she took a deep breath “ 深紅色的魔鬼 means crimson devil. Someone who I thought would be a great friend turned to the nightmare that keeps me up at night. Someone I thought I killed a long time ago” Siyeon finished as she walked away from the scene. Dami followed behind as she was concerned for Siyeon’s life. 

"Then who the fuck is it?" Dami asked as she walked with her. 

"If my guess is correct then it's she is high up in the Red Sun redemption" Siyeon said as she picked up the pace "I'll explain when we get back. Let's go" Dami picked up the pace as she hasn't seen Siyeon this serious about anything like this in years


	21. Chapter 21

They finally got back to the house as everyone was asleep which they were both happy about so they didn't need to sneak in. Dami followed Siyeon into their training room as Siyeon typed stuff up, looking for anything that could help with this. Siyeon looked at old files as she sighed knowing it's now true "I knew it. 深紅色的魔鬼 or her true name Taeyeon. She trained me into the weapon I am today but after she was shot in the head I thought she was dead" 

“What?” Dami said 

“This person helped me survive out there Dami and i had to end her life cause she went mad, thinking i am the reason she was still there” Siyeon said “After i killed her i was on my own for 4 or 5 years” 

“If this is true what should we do?” Dami said as she was concerned “If Taeyeon is alive and is now after you what should we do?”

“We need to get everyone out of here,” Siyeon said as she turned to face Dami “If it is Taeyeon then we need to make sure everyone is alive and need to get out the country for a bit” 

“Siyeon everyone can defend themselves. We all have experience in self defense training and you know this” Dami said as she stood her ground “You need to let them know about this. About what you are doing” 

Siyeon looked at Dami and said “If they knew about any of this. They will all look at me different” 

“They will not Siyeon” Dami said “I mean look at me. I’m not looking at you differently. We all care for you and want to make sure you are okay no matter what. We are basically a family at this point” 

Siyeon sighed as she said “I know you are right Dami... I need to call Bora... i want to make this right with her first '' Siyeon finishes as she walks out of their training room. Dami smiled a bit as this was progress for Siyeon. 

Siyeon get’s her phone out and calls Bora. The phone rings for a few seconds even though for Siyeon it felt like it took forever. Just then Bora finally picked up the phone and Siyeon sighed in happiness “Hey Bora” 

“What do you want, Siyeon?” Bora said as Siyeon can still hear a bit of anger in the back of her voice. 

“Listen I want to make this up with you... I’m really sorry for not telling you any of these. I was so scared of what everyone was going to think. I... i thought i could really do this on my own... I can't” Siyeon said as stops herself because she could feel her eyes water up a bit “I want to talk to you please?”

“You are still the worst with words Singie” Bora chuckled as she said “Okay we can talk. I’m almost off work then we can chat” 

Siyeon smiled as she said “Okay... text me when you get back?” 

“I will. Talk to you soon” Bora said as her smile went away quickly has she hung up the phone “She will know what’s up” Bora said as she could feel a cold barrel aimed at her head. 

“She won’t have a clue that her own girlfriend is being used against her” Someone said with a chuckled. 

“This is fucked up... She will kill you know that” Bora said with a stern tone in her voice.

“She left me to die out there after I helped her. I’m going to make Siyeon suffer first starting with you Bora” The lady said as she made Bora turn around. She aimed the gun under Bora’s chin “You know i always wonder what would happen if i could kill someone like you that means so much to Siyeon... what would happen to that person. What would happen if that person’s everything was gone like that” The woman said with a sadistic smirk on her face “She called me Taeyeon before she saw me shot down in front of her after she saw her parents die. She left me as the Red Sun redemption can and brought me back to the person I am today. So they call me 深紅色的魔鬼. You can call me Taeyeon though I like that name” Taeyeon said. 

“Why did you grab me in the first place then?” Bora said as she kept a straight face. 

“Simple, she loves you so much. First you then kill off the rest of her friend group. One by one, right in front of Siyeon so she knows the pain I went through.” Taeyeon said 

“You are a fucked up human, you know that?” Bora said as she stared Taeyeon dead in the eyes. 

“If you knew where we were you would understand the shit we saw. I was there for a long time. My plan was to kill after she left me for dead. Now my plan is in the works” Taeyeon said 

“She will find you if you do a thing to me you know that” Bora said as she was getting a bit nervous

“I want her to find me.” Taeyeon smiled as she moved the gun away from her neck and said “I’ll just do this” Taeyeon then grabs Bora by the throat and grabbed something from and stabbed it into Bora’s side. 

Bora looks down and can see an old blade stuck out in her side. Taeyeon gives her evil smile as she says “Let the fun begin Bora” Taeyeon finished as she drops Bora onto the ground. Bora could feel herself getting light headed as she looked to see she was near her house. She slowly gets up and walked her way to her house. She covered her wound, trying to make sure no blood came out. Her walking gets slower and slower as she could feel the pain surge through her body. She finally made it to the door. Before she could put her hand on the doorknob Yoohyeon opens it. Yoohyeon’s eyes went wide as Bora fell down. 

“BORA!” Yoohyeon yelled as she went down on her knee. Yoohyeon’s yell woke up the rest of the house as they went down.


	22. Chapter 22

“Yoohyeon are you okay?” Minji said as she was concerned. Before Minji could say anything else her eyes went wide as she saw Bora with a blade in the side of her stomach. 

“Holy shit...” Handong said as Dami and Siyeon came down. 

“What’s goin-” Siyeon said as her eye’s went wide open. She saw Bora getting held by Yoohyeon as a blade as in the side of her “Please tell me she didn’t come in like that?!” Siyeon said as she jumped over the rail right beside Yoohyeon. 

“I-I was going out for a second and she was right there.” Yoohyeon said as she was scared. 

“Who the fuck does this?!” Gahyeon said as she was scared. Dami came down as well and started looking around. She closed the door and looked at Siyeon. Siyeon looked back and nodded her head. Siyeon picked up Bora as she saw the blade and for some reason it looks familiar. 

“Please follow me guys... quickly” Siyeon said as everyone else looks at her weirdly. They did what they were told and followed her either way. Dami stayed behind the group to make sure no one got inside the home. She locks the door and quickly joins them. Siyeon brought them to her parent’s old room as she places Bora on the bed. She look at Dami and said “Please get me the medical stuff in our training room”

"Siyeon what is going on?" Minji asked as she was confused about everything. 

"There is stuff I need to tell you all.... when I was gone. These recent attack is because of me and my family" Siyeon said as Dami came back with the stuff Siyeon needs "Please let me make sure Bora is okay then I will tell you everything" Siyeon asked as Minji nodded her head as she want Bora to be okay. 

Siyeon looks back at Bora who woke up a bit. Siyeon looks at Bora and caresses her cheek and says "This might hurt. Okay you can hold on to my hand"

Bora looked at Siyeon and nodded her hand as she held on tight. Siyeon got a good grip on the blade as she quickly pulled it out. Bora held on tight to Siyeon's hand as she screamed on the top of her lungs. Tears came down Bora’s face as Dami quickly helped Siyeon out as she quickly worked to get the wound stitch up. Dami worked on the stitching as Siyeon looked at Bora and said “The worst part is over. Don’t worry Bora” 

Bora nodded her head as she still can’t get words out due to the pain. Bora looked up and took a couple deep breaths, calming herself down. She looked over at Siyeon as she never saw her look this serious in all her time knowing her over the years. Looking back at their argument she felt bad as she truly didn’t know what happened out there. Bora took a deep breath as she finally said “I’m sorry Siyeon” 

Siyeon looks up at Bora confused as she said “What are you sorry for?” 

“After I attacked you when you told me about you being the wolf” Bora said as Dami finished her last stitch up. 

“You had the right to Bora. I mean I was killing people for a reason” Siyeon said as she looked at Bora. 

“I didn’t know what you went through when you were gone. I thought I would understand but I didn't” Bora said in a sadden tone “I thought you would come back like you were before when I saw you. I still recalled the times we had before you left because it was everything i had left.” 

Siyeon looked over at Dami and signaled her to leave them being for a little bit, leaving the two of them. Siyeon sat beside Bora and said “I still really do care for you. When i came back i never been so happy to see you but i guess i didn’t know how to act like i was. When you were in the hospital Minji helped me out a bit as i knew i still had feelings for you again i still didn’t know how to act about it. I want to make sure you guys are going to be okay” 

“I know... babe” Bora said as she saw a light smile on Siyeon’s face, almost looking happy to hear that. 

“We should get more one on one time later but for right now the others need to know about all of this of what i am doing” Siyeon said as she passes Bora a small cup filled with a purple liquid as she said “It will help you heal quicker.” 

“You are going to them about Taeyeon?” Bora said as Siyeon stopped in her tracks hearing that name. 

“She was the one who did this to you isn’t she?” Siyeon asked as she turned to face Bora. 

“Yea... she said she wants you to find her” Bora said as she down the drink Siyeon gave her. 

Siyeon looks at the blade and recalls what the blade is. The blade itself was one of many blades Taeyeon used against her. This one she recalls the most because the blade itself was the blade that Siyeon stabbed through Taeyeon’s eye. That blade was the last thing she brought to kill someone. The blade was the only way to kill Taeyeon and get home. 

“If she is planning what I think she is then I need to tell the other now” Siyeon said as she walked over to the door of the room and signaled everyone inside so she can talk to everyone. Siyeon sat on the bed right beside Bora as she said “I have a lot of explaining to you all” 

“Siyeon, what is going on?” Minji asks as she is scare for what she is going to say. 

“I came back here for you guys of course but there is another reason. You guys are the main reason why i did come back home. If i didn’t have you guys then i wouldn’t be here” Siyeon said as she took a deep breath as she looked at Dami. Dami nodded her head as she said “You guys seen on the news of a wolf killer of some sort?” 

“Yea it was all over the news” Gahyeon said as the other nodded in agreement. 

“That was you” handong said as everyone looked at her “Wasn’t it?”

“Yea it was and it still is” Siyeon said as everyone went quiet hearing this 


	23. Chapter 23

**“Yea it was and it still is” Siyeon said as everyone went quiet hearing this “How did you know?”**

**“You saved me and I knew that look anywhere Siyeon... those eyes I knew who you were and you almost died as you saved like 5 or 6 of us” Handong said as she walked over and gave Siyeon a great big hug.**

**“That was you?” Gahyeon said in shock as Siyeon looked over and nodded her head “Why are you telling us this now?”**

**“Because we are all endanger here” Siyeon said as she sat up “There is someone who is after me and she will not stop until she kills me or sees me suffer the worst... seeing you guys died or badly hurt”**

**Minji got up and looked around as she shut the door and said “Who is it?”**

**“Her name is 深紅色的魔鬼 or the crimson devil as they call her” Siyeon said as she took a deep breath and said “Someone who helped me when my plane was crashed and i had to survive. But i had to kill her before i could try to do anything as she tried to keep me”**

**“She was the one who stabbed Bora huh?” Yoohyeon asked as Siyeon nodded. Yoohyeon looked over at Dami and was surprised that she wasn’t acting in any way. “How are you this calm Dami?” Yoohyeon asked**

**“She knew about this for a bit now guys” Siyeon said as everyone was shock to hear this “After the lady that kidnapped Handong she stabbed me before i killed her and i need medical help and Dami knew so i trusted her”**

**“You could have died!” Minji said as she is slightly mad at Siyeon for not telling her.**

**“If i told you then you would have freaked out and i would have died on the floor” Siyeon said “Please listen, we need to get you guys out of here. Somewhere safe where 深紅色的魔鬼 would not get any of you. I can never live with myself knowing that she killed you” Siyeon said as she faces all of them.**

**“You know most of us can fight right Siyeon?” Handong said as the other nodded in agreement.**

**“I know, I know but this person is nothing like you will ever face. She will kill you like it is nothing and i need to deal with this on my own and i’m serious” Siyeon said as i recalled her last fight with Taeyeon**

_**Siyeon fell hard to the ground as she quickly moved out of the way of the blade. She looks up and could see Taeyeon looking down at her as she said “You are not leaving hell Siyeon!”** _

_**Siyeon got her tri-blades out and said back “I have family to get back to!” Taeyeon chuckled as she rammed full speed as she swung her blade quickly, aiming for the next of Siyeon. Siyeon quickly stopped the attack with her blades as she proceeded to kick Taeyeon away. Taeyeon then swung her blade as it was quickly blocked yet again as Siyeon said “I never left you to die!”** _

_**“Lies!” Taeyeon yelled as she kicked Siyeon in the stomach and swiped her blade down, slicing Siyeon in the arm. Siyeon hissed as she covered up the side that got sliced as blood started to pour out “You still learned nothing!” Taeyeon said as spriting forward and kneed Siyeon in the stomach, knocking her down back on the ground.** _

_**Siyeon quickly got up as she moved to the left dodging Taeyeon's blade and throwing an elbow right in her jaw. Taeyeon fell down and Siyeon looked around quickly and saw some big branches above her. She threw her tri-blades up cutting the branch and making it fall right on Taeyeon’s leg, keeping her in place. She heard Taeyeon yell as her blades fell back down right beside her. She took a couple deep breaths as Siyeon walked over to her “You are weak you know that!” Taeyeon yelled. Siyeon said nothing as she grab her tri-blade weapon. She then felt a sharp pain right in her shoulder. She turned to see Taeyeon back up rather quickly as she had a blade right through her shoulder. Siyeon yelled in pain as she quickly turned around swiping her tri-blades across Taeyeon's face, making her fall to the ground. Siyeon took a deep breath as she pushed the blade out of her shoulder and looked over at Taeyeon's dead body. She took a couple deep breaths as she walked away the best she could as she knew she had to get home to her friends, to Bora.** _

**"I can't let anything happen to you guys" Siyeon said as she looked at her friends "If she did that to Bora as a warning I'm scared of what she will do to you guys"**

**"What makes you think that us leaving the town will make it harder for Taeyeon to find us?" Bora said as she sat up, feeling better than she did before. Siyeon turned around and was about to say something but Bora continued as she said "Siyeon she is going to hunt us down. We know how to fight ourselves... we are not leaving you by yourself"**

**“We see it more as a good thing Siyeon. We just got you back and i made a promise to your mom and dad” Bora said “We are going to stay by your side no matter what”**

**“I missed you guys so much when i was gone” Siyeon said as a smile was shown on her face.**

**“We missed you too Singine. We are helping you” Yoohyeon said as she gave Siyeon a big hug. The other joined in as they don’t want this moment to go.**

**“You guys get some stuff ready, like anything that can be used for weapons and stuff. Dami show them the training room and start teaching them the stuff I showed you. Bora please come with me” Siyeon said as she walked out of the room as Bora followed.Bora followed Siyeon in her room as she shut the door, knowing Siyeon likes it when her door is shut. Siyeon turned and smiled as she said “Thank you for shutting the door.”**

**“You always like it when the door is shut. It gave you so-”**

**“Privacy. I love it” Siyeon said “I missed you too much when i was gone”**

**“I know” Bora said as she got close to Siyeon “I missed you every single day... There were times where i thought you were dead but i always had this feeling that you were never gone... You never gave up without a fight”**

**“I couldn’t and i won’t even give up” Siyeon said “I have been wanting this time again. The two of us alone without killing one another”**

**Bora chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Siyeon’s neck “Please shut up and kiss me already”**

**Siyeon smiled as she pulled Bora in for a kiss, which she gladly accepted. The kiss for Siyeon felt like home once again, no anger just happiness. Bora pulled Siyeon closer as she was waiting for this moment for a long time.**


	24. Chapter 24

Siyeon then grab’s Bora’s leg and lifted her up which made Bora wrap her legs around Siyeon’s waist, the kept the kissing going as Siyeon moved them to her bed. Siyeon lightly placed Bora on the bed. Their kissing got more aggressive as Bora tries to pull Siyeon in closer. Siyeon’s hands moved to Bora’s waist as she sneakily brought her hands under her shirt. Bora gasp due to the fact that her hands felt cold against her warm skin. Siyeon broke the kiss as she smiled to see Bora under her. 

“You okay with this?” Siyeon asks as she sits on Bora’s lap. Bora smiled as she grabs Siyeon’s collard and quickly change positions and now Bora is on top. Siyeon smiled as she leaned up to kiss Bora. Bora smiled in the kiss as she could feel Siyeon’s hands back on her waist. Bora moved back from the kiss and pulled her shirt off. Siyeon looked at her in amazement as it had been so long since this happened. Siyeon sits up and starts kissing Bora's chin then goes down for her neck. She could feel Bora’s breaths quicken up as Siyeon bites down on Bora’s neck, not caring to leave a mark. Siyeon could feel Bora grinding against her leg as Bora wanted it. Siyeon quickly unbuttoned Bora’s pants. 

“Don’t leave me hanging babe” Bora said as she tugged on Siyeon’s shirt. Siyeon looked at her and took off her shirt. Bora could see every scar and tattoo on Siyeon’s body. Bora has seen it before but it still makes her sad that Siyeon went through all of that. She kissed down Siyeon’s neck and started to plant kisses on every scar she could see. She could hear Siyeon's breath get heavier as she could feel Siyeon's hand going right into her pants, slowly teasing her by rubbing her finger back and forth, teasing her entrance. Siyeon looked up and could see Bora’s eyes roll back due to the pleasure “Siyeon please...” Bora moaned. 

Siyeon quickly changes positions as now she is over top of Bora. Siyeon pushed first one finger into Bora. Bora moaned as she wrapped her arms around Siyeon’s neck. Slowly SIyeon moved her finger in and out of Bora. Bora sighed as the pleasure felt good, she soon started grinding on her finger. Siyeon saw this and slowly placed in another one, earning another moan from Bora. Siyeon quickly went back to kiss Bora's neck as she quickened her pace. Bora started to claw Siyeon back as the pleasure she felt was almost too much. Siyeon went faster and faster as she could feel Bora getting close “B-B-Babe please... Please let me cum” Bora said as she started to grind on Siyeon’s fingers more. 

Siyeon smiled as she gave Bora a quick kiss as she said “Go ahead Bora.... cum for me” Just like those were the magic words Bora came quickly. Bora quickly held Siyeon close as she was coming down from her high. Siyeon pulled Bora in for a kiss as she slowly took her fingers out of Bora’s core.

Bora took a couple breath as she looked at Siyeon and said “You don’t know how much I miss this” Siyeon chuckled as she laid beside her. Bora smiled as she got on top of Siyeon and said “You don’t know how much i also miss this Siyeon” Bora said as she kissed down Siyeon’s neck, then stomach until made it to the hemp of her pants. Bora quickly undid them as she tossed them to the side as well as her underwear. She slowly kisses the inside of Siyeon’s thigh as she hears Siyeon sigh in pleasure “I know you are worked up as well” Bora said with a sexy look on her face. 

“What gave that a- FUCK!” Siyeon moaned as Bora wasted no time and entered her tongue into Siyeon’s core. Bora didn’t go slow for her at all as she added a finger into the mix. Siyeon moaned as she gripped her bed. Siyeon felt like she was on cloud nine as she hasn’t felt this in so long “Bora... Bora please don’t stop” Siyeon said as she gripped her sheet tighter. Bora smirked as she kept going and going until she felt Siyeon get tight. Siyeon wrapped her legs around Bora head and she felt a hug wave of pleasure. She took a couple deep breath as she hasnt felt that in a long time. 

"How was that?" Bora asked as she laid down right beside her and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

"I miss that a lot... are we still together?" Siyeon asked as she looked at Bora. 

Bora chuckled as she said "I hope we are in your eyes Siyeon" 

Siyeon leaned in for a kiss as she said "Of course we are Bora" Siyeon gets up and said "Now I need to get to work before Taeyeon does something else to you guys"

Siyeon sat up and placed another kiss on the top of Bora's head as she got out and got her clothes on. She looked over her phone and sees that Dami has texted Siyeon. 

Dami: They are all up to date about everything. 

Siyeon smiles and walks over as she meet up with Dami. Dami was leaning on the wall as a rubbing the side of her jaw. 


	25. Chapter 25

"Who slammed you hard enough on the jaw?" Siyeon said joking as she blood coming out of Dami mouth. 

"Yoohyeon has a hard punch. You be surprised." Dami said as she gave Siyeon a slight smile. 

"Surprising from her honestly. She always clumsy" Siyeon said. She took a deep breath as she said "They are not ready for this" 

"No one really is until it happens right?" Dami said as she looks over to Siyeon "You never know what's going to happen. Just have to walk in and go all out" 

Siyeon sighs as she opens the door to see her friends chatting and some helping another. She looks and gave a gloom look as she said to Dami "I'm might not make it out after this. Either I die or Taeyeon dies. There is no middle" 

"Let's hope Taeyeon is the one to die then" Dami said as she patted her back "Like you said 殺或被殺" 

Siyeon looks over at Dami and nods her head as she walks into the room chatting with Dami. Minji saw them walk in as she walked over and gave Siyeon a hug. Siyeon eyes grew wide as she asked "What's with the hug all of sudden Minji?" 

Minji held Siyeon tight as she said "I don't want to lose you again. We already lost you once... I'm not letting that happen again" 

Siyeon could hear the pain in the back of Minji's voice as she placed her own arms around her saying "We can't let Taeyeon win this" 

"I know... but there has to be another way so that you can live" Minji said. 

Siyeon was quiet when Minji said those words. Not knowing what to say anymore, she doesn't want to lie to her but she knew if she told the truth to Minji it would break her heart into pieces. Siyeon took a deep breath as she said "I'm sorry" Minji then hugged her tighter as the others looked at Siyeon knowing what she meant by that. 

A few hours went back and Siyeon could feel something off in their house. Dami could see the look as she leaned over and said "Someone is here aren't they?" Siyeon nodded her head as she slowly walked over and grabbed her tri-blades. 

"Dami get everyone in the training room" Siyeon said as someone broke down the door. 

Siyeon pressed a button and the blades come up as she was ready to attack. Siyeon couldn't see their face but knew it was the Ravens finally attacking and she knows who is telling them. 

The guy comes running forward as he kicked Siyeon right in the stomach, making her fall down on the ground. Siyeon looks up and the raven and quickly dodge his attack. She got up as she threw a punch right to bottom of the jaw then quickly sliced down his chest, making him fall to the ground. Siyeon heard the guy scream as she grab him by the throat and slammed his back against the wall “Did the Crimson Devil sent you!?” 

“N-Yes!” The raven said as he gasped for air “She sent me” 

“WHY?!” Siyeon said in her angry tone as she put the blade to the raven’s throat. 

“D-distraction” 

Siyeon's eyes went wide as she sliced her blade down the raven’s throat. She ran into the training room and her eyes went wide. Both Bora and Minji were now gone as there was blood everywhere. Siyeon’s worst nightmare just came to life. Dami held Gahyeon close with her sword out as she looked over to Yoohyeon and Handong. Yoohyeon's smile went away as Siyeon could see a knife mark down her arm and Handong was still holding another guy in a choke hold.

“Oh no” Siyeon said as she looked out the window seeing if she could see who took them “It was her wasn’t it” 

Dami got up and said “She came out of nowhere. Her strength is insane, I have never seen it before. She left the address where she took them” Dami said as she took a deep breath. 

“Where the fuck is it then?” Siyeon said as she took a couple deep breaths.

Dami pointed up to the ceiling. Siyeon looked up and the address was written in blood as she Siyeon was shocked. Siyeon ran over to her while Handong still had the guy in a choke and said “WHO WAS WITH YOU?!” 

“Crimson...” The guy said. Siyeon took a couple deep breaths as she stabbed her tri-blades through his stomach. 

“I’m going after her” Siyeon said as she got her mask ready. 

“You can’t by yourself!” Yoohyeon said. 

“You guys can’t come at all. You will die” Siyeon said “Please stay here and defend yourself. There will be more coming. I’m going after Taeyeon” Yoohyeon said nothing as she walked away, knowing Siyeon was right but was also really scared for her girlfriend and Minji. 


	26. Chapter 26

Siyeon meet at the location Taeyeon wanted to meet up. Siyeon kept the mask on as she yelled "Show your face now Taeyeon!!"

Just then Taeyeon walked over with the smirk Siyeon remembers. Where this time a pistol in her hand as well as a dagger in her other "This was the only way to get you out here Siyeon." Taeyeon said. 

Siyeon anger raised up as she said that "You didn't have to bring them in this Taeyeon. This is between me and you!" Siyeon finished stating as she got her tri-blades out. 

Taeyeon chuckled as she said "Seems you still carry those things around huh?" Siyeon stared her down as she is ready end this. Just then she heard a snap from Taeyeon. Siyeon's eyes went wide as she saw Minji and Bora right in front of her eyes both kneeling on the ground "You think I wanted just to give the two of them back" 

"Minji! Bora! It's okay" Siyeon said as she the two older girls in fear. 

Taeyeon had a wicked smile as she fired her gun at Minji's side. Minji fell down in pain as Siyeon eyes went wide "Your lucky I still have a soft spot for you Siyeon. LETS END THIS NOW" Taeyeon yelled as she dashed forward connecting her fist on to Siyeon's jaw, making her fall. 

Siyeon stumbles back as she blocked Taeyeon's attack with her Tri-blades. Siyeon then push Taeyeon back as she sliced down hoping it would get her. Taeyeon chuckled as she fired her gun hitting the side of Siyeon's leg. Siyeon screamed in pain as she kept attacking. 

"See that you gave up half the training I gave you huh?" Taeyeon said as she strongly kicked down Siyeon. Siyeon grunted in pain as Taeyeon got on top of her and put the dagger to the throat. Taeyeon chucked as said close to Siyeon ear "They are both going to see your last breath before I kill both of them. You last memory will be like mine... dead in front of the ones you love... how sad is that wolf" 

Siyeon grunted in anger as grab Taeyeon's arm and threw a punch with her glove on. She clicked the button hoping it will kill her but Taeyeon was quick and threw a punch back right in the throat. 

Bora couldn't watch was happening as she was still held down by ravens. She acted quickly and elbow the Raven in the crotch making him grunt in pain. Bora than grabs him by the hemp of his shirt and flipped him over her. She then knocked the Raven out with a punch to the nose. Bora looked over the Minji who was slowly going pale as she ran over and threw a side kick right to the guys face, knocking him out instantly. She then put pressure on Minji's wound as it was flowing out rather quickly. Minji was still awake and could feel everything. She could have felt air going in and out of her wound everytime she breathed. 

"Minji slow your breathing it's okay" Bora said as she started to wrap Minji's would with her jacket. 

"I won't make it.... I feel it everywhere" Minji said. 

Siyeon heard this and something clicked. She grab Taeyeon by the throat as she quickly switched position now Siyeon is standing "You laced the bullets!!"

Taeyeon kicked Siyeon as she said "Of course I did where is the fun in that. Also here is the antidote" Taeyeon said as she grab a small light blue vial which she dropped. She chuckled as said "We all need to lose someone once in awhile" 

Siyeon looked down at the now destroyed vial and anger was brought up in her as she press a button with have her tri-blades out in both hand. She slowly walked over as she stared down Taeyeon with an emotionless look as she said "I have already lost too many people... how fucking dare you!" Suddenly it turned to anger as she swung down getting blocked by Taeyeon's blade. 

Taeyeon chuckled as she moved her blade back and thrusted it forward, deep into Siyeon’s chest. Siyeon gasped for air as Taeyeon twisted the blade, making Siyeon feel everything. She dropped her tri-blade glove as she stared at Taeyeon. Siyeon fell down to her knees as Taeyeon said to her “You mess with something close to your enemies then they grow weak. I told you to let go” Taeyeon said as she left the blade in Siyeon’s stomach. 

Taeyeon walked over to Bora as she said “I don’t have a use for you anymore.” Taeyeon said as she did nothing but walked away. Bora took a deep breath as she made eye contact with Siyeon. Guilt rush over her instantly. 

_ “So you come for what reason?” Taeyeon said as Bora stood in front of her _

_ “Siyeon is back...” Bora said quietly.  _

_ Taeyeon's eyes rose to face Bora “Where is she now?”  _

_ “She is back at the house now.... I’m not going to kill her” Bora said as she took a deep breath.  _

_ “I see you still care for her huh?”” Taeyeon said as she chuckled as she stood up “I told you to let go and you said you didn’t have feelings for her and yet here we are”  _

_ “I don’t care for her anymore i promise i sw-”  _

_ “I heard enough of these excuses from you Bora it is clear you have your mind clouded from the past and this won’t due anymore. Kill her tonight or someone else will suffer” Taeyeon said as she grabs Bora by the neck. Bora nodded her head. Bora followed Taeyeon as they made it to her car.  _

_ They made it to Siyeon’s home as Bora was about to step out. Then Taeyeon grabs her by the neck and stabs Bora right to the side.  _

Siyeon looked at Bora in anger and as she crawled over to her and said “You..... worked for her” She finished as she took a couple deep breaths. Siyeon presses a button on her phone as she could hear the signal close by meaning Dami and the others are near. She was about to lay down and looked over at Minji who went pale and her breathing stopped. She crawled over despite the amount of blood she lost. She held two fingers to Minji's neck to see if she could feel anything. 

Minji grabs onto Siyeon’s clothing as she said “I’m happy to see you again” 

“Minji no please Dami is coming” Siyeon said weakly. 

“I will... say hello to your parents... Siyeon. I love you” Minji said as she started hyperventilating as she took her last breath as her eyes went still. 

“Minji...” Siyeon said as she was gasping for air. 

“Siyeon!” Dami said as she came running her. Her eyes went wide as she saw the amount of blood that was drawn.

Siyeon turns around and faces Bora as she stands up despite how weak and grabs her by the neck “You traitor!” Siyeon yelled as tears came down her face as she fell forward in Bora’s arm.


	27. Chapter 27

Dami ran over and moved Siyeon on the ground as she took the blade out and made Siyeon drink the last bit of her purple drink. Dami acted quickly and tried her best to patch up the wound. 

Bora stayed quiet as she knew what she did was wrong but at the time she had no choice. Yoohyeon, gahyeon and Handong were right behind as they were scared for the 3. 

"Bora! You okay?" Yoohyeon said as she ran in to give her a hug. Bora didn't say anything as she knew she fucked up. 

"Minji's gone?" Handong said as she looked down at Minji body. 

Dami looked over and quickly went by Minji's sides. She looked and check her pulse as she was in shock that she was gone. Dami nodded her head as she looked down at Minji. 

Bora all of sudden felt sick, like the blood was on her hands. She looked down at Siyeon and kneeled in defeat. 

"Bora what's going on? Are you hurt?" Dami asked as she went over to Bora. Bora couldnt say anything as tears went down her face knowing what happened "Bora please talk to me what happen?" Dami said as she placed her hand on her shoulder. 

Bora looked up at Dami in defeat. She struggled to say anything to anyone. Bora looked behind her as she could see Taeyeon look down at them with that same twisted smile Bora knows to well.

"Bora what happen?" Yoohyeon asked as the others were looking at her. 

Bora looked at them all and all she could say was "I'm sorry" as she looked back at Siyeon who was slowly regaining her color back, meaning she is gonna live. 

"We need to bring her back now" Dami said as the others nodded their heads. 

Bora kept looking at Minji as she could see the pain that Yoohyeon was in as she picked her up. Bora kept mouthing the words  _ I'm sorry  _ over and over after what she saw. 

_ Siyeon wakes up in a forest after the fight with Taeyeon. She could hear footsteps outside as she thought to herself "Finally can end this pointless living from this person" Siyeon takes a deep breath as she grabs her tri-blades and quietly went outside to see who it was.  _

_ She didn't expect what she saw.  _

_ She notice a young girl. Only had to be a few years younger. She had long blonde hair and she was scared.  _

_ Siyeon walked out of her hiding spot and said to the frighten girl "What are you doing here?"  _

_ The girl jumped in fear as she fell back, scared of what Siyeon would do "P-please don't hurt me like other before?" The girl said in a quiet but scared tone.  _

_ Siyeon tilted her head in confusion as she asked this scared girl "What do you mean like others before? I'm not going to hurt you don't worry"  _

_ The girl looked up and said "The other people on this land of course.... its cursed I'm telling you."  _

_ Siyeon chuckled as she sat down across from this girl as she said "Trust me I know it is... I have been here for too long" the girl looked up and could see Siyeon's face. Siyeon looked up at the sky and could see the darken cloud rolling in as she said "Please come inside my hut. I'll get you some water okay?" The girl was skeptical at first but Siyeon got up and walked into her hut again. The girl followed as Siyeon got a fire up pretty quickly. Siyeon passed the girl her water as she gladly accepted it.  _

_ "Thank you wolf" The girl said.  _

_ "What makes you think I am a wolf, girl?" Siyeon said in a serious tone as she felt like she has gotten herself into a trap.  _

_ "You look like one. You have those eyes of a wolf. It's very charming on you" The girl said as Siyeon eyes soften after hearing that "If you need to call me anything called me Yeeun"  _

_ "I'm Siyeon... or wolf what ever you want" Siyeon said as she went back to tending the fire  _

_ "Thank you... Siyeon" Yeeun said as Siyeon slightly smiled hearing her name "But why did you help me? I thought I was dead" _

_ "I have been here for way to long... I know the difference between good and evil. You were scared and I could see it, you need help and i wanted to help you" Siyeon said as she stared at the fire.  _

_ "I had to run away from the Ravens... I couldn't watch them hurt others anymore" Yeeun said.  _

_ "You were one of them" Siyeon said as she held on to her tri-blade glove.  _

_ "I was forced to be one... I was stranded here and they took me captive. They to me either kill or be killed so I had to join them" Yeeun said as she recalled the pain she went through.  _

_ "They really did that huh?" Siyeon said as she felt anger rise in her throat, wanting to scream and now murder these Ravens for doing this in the first place but she kept her calm "They won't harm you anymore, I'm a wolf for a reason"  _

Siyeon wakes up as she was facing the ceiling of her room. She took a couple deep breaths as she knew what happened. She turned to her side and saw Bora leaning on her desk, waiting for Siyeon it seems. Siyeon looked back up at the ceiling as she said to Bora "You can leave" 

"What if I don't want to Singnie?" Bora said in a monotone voice. 

"So what you can kill me for Taeyeon?" 

"Siyeon plea-" 

"You don't get a fucking say in this Bora" Siyeon snapped back which made Bora flintch "You knew what was happening this entire fucking time and yet you didn't say a damn thing to me" 

"Siyeon..." Bora said as she saw Siyeon get up "Siyeon lay down you need rest." Bora said as she Siyeon move around. 

"I'm fine why you asking? So you can finish the job" Siyeon said as Bora looked at Siyeon in anger. 

"Siyeon please lis-" 

"No! You dont fucking say anything! You worked for Taeyeon even after I came back for I don't know how long and we just saw Minji die out of nowhere and you expect me to hear your explanation?" Siyeon said as she faced Bora. Bora kept quiet as she continued to say "I never though the love of my life would do something like this. There had to be a damn reason why you told Taeyeon where I was, how you knew the plan. Cause guess what Bora we lost Minji, out of everyone my first closest friend, my- no our family and you let Taeyeon take that away. I won't see her again you fuck!" Siyeon said as she slammed her hand on the desk out of anger. Bora flinched when Siyeon did that. Siyeon took a couple deep breaths as she said "Give me a reason why I shouldn't think that Taeyeon still has you under her grasp" 

Bora could feel the cold stare that Siyeon has on her. Bora took a small breath and said to Siyeon "I didn't have a choice"

"Everyone has a choice in any fucking situation Bor-" 

"Taeyeon came to me as she could have offered protection. People were trying to kill us while you were gone Siyeon! I couldn't have done that myself.... after I learned she was the one who trained you and made you in this I wanted to say it was over but she didn't let me. She threaten everything I hold closest. Unlike a killer like you I wasn't skilled enough. I had to do what's right for our family while you were gone Siyeon! I never wanted any of this to go how hard it went it had Minji killed!" Bora yelled back as tears came down her face. Siyeon stayed quiet but still had that cold look "I was supposed to kill you 2 days ago when I showed up with a dagger in my side... but I couldn't because i do still love you!" 

Siyeon walked away from Bora as she put a shirt on covering her wound. Siyeon hissed in pain as the wound is still fresh. She looked to the side and grabbed her tri-blades gloves. Bora was confused as Siyeon said "Do you still love me now? Or was that a lie?"

"Siyeon of course I still love you I want the best for you" Bora said as she was scared for what's about to come out of Siyeon mouth. 

"Then forget me and forget anything we had" Siyeon said as she walked out with her weapons in hand.

Bora was in shock as she ran over and placed her hand on Siyeon's shoulder as she yelled "You would done the same thing before! Yet you look at me different" 

Siyeon had it as she dropped her weapons and grab Bora and slammed her on a wall as she said "What I have done and what you have done are to different situations. I have never put the ones I love in fucking danger. Never!" Siyeon said as she could see the fear in Bora's eyes "Forgot whatever we had Bora. Minji is dead and because of something I couldn't control" Siyeon let goed of Bora as she picked up her weapons and shut the door behind her, leaving Bora alone in Siyeon's room. Siyeon stayed at the door wanting to know her next step but she couldn't hear anything on the other side so she walked away.


	28. Chapter 28

Siyeon quietly walked through her house as she could see her other friends in the living room, trying to come up with a plan. Siyeon took a deep breath as she went down the stairs and quietly left the house, wanting to find Taeyeon and finish this. Siyeon knew she had to be in the same location as before. 

"Siyeon..." Gahyeon said as she was outside when she saw Siyeon. 

"Hey Gahyeon what's going on?" Siyeon said as took her gloves off. 

"Is Minji really gone?" Gahyeon asked as Siyeon could see the tears roll down her face. 

Siyeon took a deep breath not wanting to believe it herself. She walked over to Gahyeon and gave her a hug. Gahyeon gladly accepted the hug as she started to cry on Siyeon's shoulder. Siyeon just held her tight. Gahyeon looked at Siyeon and said "Please don't leave us again" 

"I'm not going an-" 

"I mean please don't die... I know where you are going" Gahyeon said as she wipes the tears away from her face "It's bad enough that we lost Minji but we can't lose you too. Please don't die!" Gahyeon said as she hugged Siyeon. Siyeon looked out in the distance as this moment felt the same with Gahyeon before she left. Siyeon recalled how she didn't say anything to Gahyeon. 

Siyeon looks at Gahyeon and said "I will be back I promise" she finished as she wiped Gahyeon tears away "I must end this now" Siyeon said as Gahyeon nodded her head. Siyeon grabs her gloves and mask as she left her home. Siyeon couldn't look back on her friends and family as she knew she lied to Gahyeon. 

Siyeon made it to the location they were at last time. Siyeon looked around as the area was quiet. Siyeon took a deep breath as she said "Taeyeon I know your here" 

Siyeon heard a chuckled followed by Taeyeon saying "You really do play with the devils hand don't you?" Taeyeon finished as she appeared in front of Siyeon "Too think you would have learned last time? No?" 

Siyeon looked at Taeyeon as she took off her mask showing her cold stare at Taeyeon "I'm here just to finish this." 

"You never really listen huh Siyeon?" Taeyeon said as she got her blade out "I will kill you where you stand Siyeon" 

Siyeon said nothing as she pressed the button on her tri-blades and got in the stance to attack her. She looked at Taeyeon as she was ready for anything to happen.

"Interesting you seem calm. Maybe my training did help you understand" Taeyeon said 

"You won't understand. You did something I could never forgive myself for..." Siyeon said "I know what I have to do" Siyeon looked up at Taeyeon and dashed forward, swinging her tri-blades. 

Taeyeon acted quickly and dodge the attack, before she could attack, Siyeon did a side kick, hitting Taeyeon in the side of her stomach. Taeyeon fell down to the ground but quickly got up as she saw Siyeon trying to stab her with her blades. Taeyeon quickly moved as her and Siyeon's blades clashed together, making sparks fly around. Siyeon used all her strength to push Taeyeon. Taeyeon stumbles backwards and felt something sharp come in contact with her face. She fell down due to how hard Siyeon struck Taeyeon. Siyeon moved back quickly as she saw that Taeyeon was already down. 

Siyeon heard laughter come from Taeyeon as she said "You think a little wolf scratch is really going to stop me Siyeon?! I MADE YOU INTO THIS!" Taeyeon finished as she lunged forward and attack Siyeon head one. 

Siyeon acted quickly as she used one of her blades to block the attack. Siyeon's went wide as Taeyeon's attack went through 2/3 of the tri-blades, Siyeon quickly dodge the rest of the attack and quickly grabbed one of the blades that was broken off. Taeyeon swung her blade down, trying to slice Siyeon. Siyeon acted quickly and dodge to the side and used her broken blade and stabbed it into the side of Taeyeon quickly. 

"Argh fuck!!" Taeyeon yelled as she punch Siyeon in the throat and again right in the side of her face. Taeyeon looked down and pulled the blade out "The fun has begun Wolfie" Taeyeon chuckled as she ran at her full speed. 

Bora was still in Siyeon room, sitting on her bed with tears coming down her face. She knew she fucked up, she knew it was a bad idea but what other option did she have at the time. At first she didn't know that Taeyeon was her enemy this whole time. 

She heard the door open and it was Yoohyeon looking around "Bora where is Siyeon?" Yoohyeon ask as she is scared for what was gonna happen. 

"I wish I can tell you Yoohyeon. She left after our argument... she left after she said she wants nothing to do with me" Bora said as more tears came down her face. Yoohyeon was not scared to for the two of them. She went right over to Bora's side.

"Bora what happened?" Yoohyeon asked as she held onto to Bora's hand. 

"I did something that went against Siyeon... now she is gone" Bora said as she couldn't say the rest. Yoohyeon didn't know what to say so she kept quiet as she just held Bora. 

Just as Bora was going to say something else Handong comes spirting in and said "Look in the news now!" 

Yoohyeon and Bora were confused as Yoohyeon grabbed the TV remote and turned on the tv as she quickly changed it to the News. 

**_Breaking News!_ **

**_Two suspected females fighting on top of the roof. One with the same blades as the wolf. Both wanted and ready to turn in for questioning._ **

**_Police tried to get in but the building is heavily guarded by the Raven they call themselves._ **

**_We will keep a live update as this continues._ **


	29. Chapter 29

"SIYEON!?" Bora yelled as she saw Siyeons face on the news "We need to go there now! She will die" 

"We can't just go out th-" Handong said as Bora got up 

"You guys don't understand I know Taeyeon will kill her. I know what she can do! If we don't get up there to help then she is good as dead" Bora said. 

"That's why I'm going" Dami said as she was already dress up in her stuff and got her sword. 

"I'm coming with you Dami" Bora said 

"No that's a bad idea. I already know how bad it is when Siyeon was yelling at you." Dami said as she entered into the training room to grab a couple more things. 

"Because I had to do something I know I would protect us" Bora said as she followed. 

"Then what was it? I have never seen Siyeon that angry at you until today" Dami said as the others overheard the convo. 

"I... I worked under Taeyeon. I work with her and I get protection for all of you" Bora said as Dami froze in place hearing this. 

"You did what you needed to do when Siyeon wasn't here. Siyeon is not thinking straight she just saw basically a sister die remember that" Dami said 

"She needs my help now Dami... please let me go with you" Bora said as she really needed to help Siyeon. 

"Fine... tell Siyeon you forced me to let you come with me though" Dami said as she passed Bora a gun and a mask. 

"You guys are insane to go out there" Gahyeon said as Handong and Yoohyeon stared the two of them almost agreeing with what Gahyeon said. 

"Siyeon was still injured! There is no way she should be out and there the more time we fight about this less time we have a chance not just saving her from Taeyeon but now the fucking FBI" Dami said. 

"Please be safe" Handong said. 

"We will. Yoohyeon" Bora said as she raised her head to face her "Your good with computers you can watch from the surveillance around the city. I know you have" Bora said as Yoohyeon widen her eyes not suspecting that Bora knows that stuff. 

"G-got it" Yoohyeon said as it shocked her that Bora knows. 

"Bora let's go" Dami said as Bora nodded her head. They both walked out ready to help Siyeon out to end this chaos once and for all. 

_ Siyeon taught everything should could with Yeeun, from her fighting style, what can be eaten, sneaking around and of course how to kill. _

_ Yeeun weapon choice was rather intresting for Siyeon, which was daggers. They got the work done so Siyeon was happy about it. Siyeon protected Yeeun with her life like they were siblings.  _

_ "Hey Siyeon can I ask you something?" Yeeun asked as the two of them were surrounded by a fire cooking tonight food.  _

_ "What is it Yeeun?" Siyeon wondered as she kept an eye on the fish cooking over the fire.  _

_ "Who is the people on photo you have with you?" Yeeun asked as she pointed at it as Siyeon was holding on to it. _

_ "This is my girlfriend. She is the love of my life before I left for a mission for the military and right beside her is Handong and Yoohyeon. They probably thinks I'm dead right now" Siyeon said as she looked at the photo again.  _

_ "Wait... Kim Yoohyeon?" Yeeun said as Siyeon eyes went wide as she knew Yoohyeon's full name "Please don't kill me what about to say. I saw her on the island like area looking for someone"  _

_ "What!?" Siyeon said as she stood up "You didn't tell me this sooner??" Siyeon said in a anger tone at Yeeun.  _

_ "I didnt know that you knew her!" Yeeun said as she put her hands up "The group here is currently talking to her."  _

_ "I need to save her!" Siyeon said as she felt Yeeun grab her arm.  _

_ "She flew back already... the raven escorted her off the island as they think she wasn't associated with the wolf's. I was with her and I spoke too much so they kept me here" Yeeun said as she saw Siyeon's eyes go soft "If anyone speaks of the wolves here is immediate capture and Yoohyeon was confused on what the wolves were"  _

_ "But she is safe though right?" Siyeon said. _

_ "Yes she is. Actually there might be a way to get out of this place" Yeeun said as Siyeon looked at her to hear this plan "They have a shipment everytime of the month where is come with supplies so they can survive here. If we can on there you will be free and can go home. How long have you been here at this point?" Yeeun asked as she was concered for Siyeon. Yeeun looked at Siyeon and could see every mark on her and some tattoos she got through diffrent training.  _

_ "Time has become nothing to me Yeeun for me at this point feels like weeks. For all I know it could be years and I wouldn't even know it" Siyeon said "How long do these shipments stay in this area?"  _

_ "A couple nights then it leave first thing when the sun rises on the 3rd day" Yeeun said "We don't much time this is night 2 if I am correct"  _

_ Siyeon took her tri-blades and a mask as well as a couple other things in her back.  _

_ “Are we doing this Siyeon?"  _

_ "We are getting on that ship tonight. I'm not staying here anymore"  _

Siyeon fell back on the ground and quickly got up. She looked at Taeyeon direction as she spat out blood. She held her blades up despite being tired out. Taeyeon laugh as she said "I though the mighty wolf would last longer than I remember" 

"Zip it!" Siyeon said as she ran at Taeyeon and swung her broken tri-blade. Taeyeon dodge her attack as she grabbed Siyeon's arm and tighten her grip. Siyeon used her other tri-blade glove to slice down. Taeyeon acted quickly and moved Siyeon arm in front of her. Siyeon sliced down on her arm as she screamed in pain. Taeyeon took the advantage and elbow that same arm, breaking it. Siyeon kneeled down due to the pain. Taeyeon kicked her right in the chest, making her slide right to the edge on the building as she lost her glove in the process. Siyeon gasped in pain as she looked down to see how far of a fall it was. 

Taeyeon looked at Siyeon tri-blade glove and chuckled "This is the same blades you sliced me down with" Taeyeon said as she walked over to Siyeon and kneeled down beside her "To think you could have stopped this all you needed to finish the job but you never did" Taeyeon said as she dropped Siyeon glove off the building. Siyeon tried to grab it but was too late. Taeyeon smile left as she grabbed Siyeon by the neck and said "You think I'll just drop you here and end my fun... you are sorely wrong here. I want this to last" Taeyeon finished as she tossed Siyeon more towards the center on the building. 


	30. Chapter 30

Siyeon tried to get back but due to her now sliced up arm fell back down. She could see Taeyeon walking over with her sword in hand. Siyeon then got arm and got up with her good  
"You have a fucked up arm and yet you're still standing up to fight?" Taeyeon said. Siyeon said nothing as she took a couple deep breaths. Taeyeon walks over with her sword out to the side as she said "I give you hororn for getting back up to fight. I will respectfully end your life now Siyeon."   
Just before Taeyeon brough said anything else. Dami appeared behind and took Taeyeon out, knocking her to the ground. Siyeon was shocked to see this and before she could have said or do anything she felt someone wrapped their arms around her waist as she was brought away from Taeyeon. She looked and it was Bora right in front of her. Wearing a mask as well as had a couple weapons with her.   
"I told you to let me go Bora" Siyeon said weakly.   
"Either you like it or not there is a lot of people who don't want to see you die" Bora said as she took her gun out and aimed it at Taeyeon.   
Dami grab her sword and aimed it at Taeyeon. Siyeon's eyes went wide as she said "You guys need to leave you will get killed!"   
Taeyeon laugh as she got up slowly "You guys should listen to your friend here. Someone is going to die."   
Dami stayed quiet as she got her sword out. Taeyeon grabbed her blade as she went at Dami full speed. Taeyeon swung her blade as Dami dodge the attack and thruster her blade forward, which Taeyeon blocked quickly as sparks flied from the blades clashing together. Dami acted quickly took a set back as she realized that Taeyeon is using all her strength. Once Dami did that Taeyeon fell forward as Dami stepped away from her. Taeyeon got back up as she swung her blade at Dami which she blocked rather quickly.   
"Listen Siyeon this is going to hurt" Bora said as she grab Siyeon's broken arm.   
"Wh- ARGH FUCK BORA" Siyeon yelled as Bora clicked it back in place. The bone its self is still broke but at least one part of her arm is back in her socket "We are talking afterwards Siyeon." Bora said as she looked at Dami and Taeyeon fighting it out. Bora tries to go help but felt Siyeon grab her arm.   
"You will get killed don't!" Siyeon said as she finally cracked with tears running down her face, not knowing what to feel anymore.   
"I'll be fine Siyeon" Bora said as she removed herself from Siyeon's grasp as joined Dami into the fight.   
Dami stumbled backwards as Taeyeon last attack was strong. Taeyeon swung her blade as she said "You know for someone like you with little to no training in the way of the sword you have lasted a very long time I am impressed. Is all of Siyeon's friends like this? I might as well kill you all off so no one stands in- AHHH" Taeyeon screamed as she fell down on to one knee. She looked down and could see a bullet wound through her Knee. She looked behind and saw Bora with her gun aimed at her. Taeyeon laughed as she said "The traitor has join the fight huh?" Taeyeon finished as she quickly got up. She looked at both of them and said "Fine then" just like that Taeyeon throws her sword, hitting Dami right in the shoulder. Dami fell down in pain as Taeyeon looked over at Bora and said "I knew I should have killed you"   
Bora fired her gun which Taeyeon quickly dodged. She then swung trying to hit Bora which she quickly dodge the first attack. Taeyeon then did a side kick. Bora acted quickly and grabbed Taeyeon leg and pulled her forward, making her fall on the ground. Bora was about to shoot her gun at Taeyeon. Taeyeon acted quickly and did another kick into Bora's stomach. Bora got hit directly and leaned over due to the pain. Taeyeon then quickly grabbed the gun out of Bora's hand and used the handled of the hit and slammed Bora on the side of the head, making her fall over. Taeyeon got up and was about to fire but nothing came out. Bora looked at Taeyeon with blood coming out the side of her head with the gun clip in hand. She quickly tossed it away from Taeyeon. Taeyeon laughed and said "You are actually smart for once huh?" Taeyeon walked over slowly as Bora got up again. Bora then felt a hand on her shoulder as she was pulled behind Siyeon. Bora notice the wolf like stare.  
"Leave them the fuck out of this!" Siyeon yelled as she already got in front of Bora. Siyeon looked behind and could see how close they were to the edge.   
"COME AT ME WOLF!" Taeyeon yelled as Siyeon ran full speed and tackled her.Next thing they knew they were mid air as Siyeon pushed the two of them off the edge. Siyeon thren pressed a button on her tri-blade gloves as she thrusted the blades on the side of the wall, which helped her stop her from falling from so high up. Taeyeon grabbed on to her leg as she held on tight. Taeyeon looked up as she saw the look on Siyeon’s face as she knew what she was going to do.   
“This ends now Taeyeon. One way or another either you die or we both do.” Siyeon said as she tightened her grip on her blades


	31. Chapter 31

Bora ran over as she looked over the edge to see Siyeon hold on for dear life. She ran over to Dami quickly as she said to her “Siyeon might only have 30 seconds until either her gloves give up or she let go.”   
“Go now” Dami said as she pulled the blade out of her shoulder. Bora acted quickly and went down the building through the stairway, looking to see where would be best to help her.   
“Taeyeon, you lost,” Siyeon said as she could feel her grip slowly loosen up.   
“You can never get rid of me Siyeon. I will forever haunt you!” Taeyeon said as a wicked smile formed on her face. Siyeon said nothing as she stomped down on Taeyeon’s face. The force was strong enough that Taeyeon lost her grip on Siyeon’s leg and fell off the building. Siyeon looks down and watch her enemy fall down to her death. She could feel the grip slowly slipping. Siyeon took a deep breath as she accepted her fate. Just then she heard something break beside her as well as someone grabbing her broken arm. She screamed in pain as she could now feel a floor underneath her. She looked up and could see Bora holding her tight her she took a few deep breaths.   
“I’m sorry for everything”   
“Bora...”   
“Listen please i didn’t have a choice to-”   
“Bora please... We need to get out of here now before the cops come up” Siyeon said as she tried to stand up but fell back down in pain. Bora didn’t think twice as she picked up Siyeon as she made her way back up to the building. Dami was waiting on top as she saw Bora coming over.   
“How is she?” Dami asked as she was covering her wound.   
"Not good, her arm is cut open along with quiet a few other bad injuries. We need to leave now Dami" Bora said as Dami nodded her head _.  
Siyeon and Yeeun were sneaking around the Raven's base. They were looking for their one opening of leaving.   
"Siyeon over there" Yeeun whisper as she pointed at the direction. Siyeon looked over and saw the boat with the guys loading things back up.   
"Perfect... now we need to get over there with signaling we are here" Siyeon said as she tried to think quickly. Siyeon looked at Yeeun's throwing dagger set and had an idea. She looked and close by them is a gas tank. Siyeon knew that this can hurt them but it was worth it for getting out of this place "Yeeun I need you to trust me on this. Give me one of your daggers" Siyeon said as she extended her hand   
"What are you planning to do?" Yeeun asked as she is confused but still gave Siyeon on of her daggers.   
Siyeon said nothing as she grabbed a bunch of dead grass as she ripped up a piece of her clothing and tied it tightly to the dagger. She quickly lit a bit of it as she quickly threw it at the gas tank with all the strength she has. After she threw it she brought Yeeun right behind her as the gas blew up. Siyeon could feel her skin getting burned a bit as they both fell back due to the explosion. Yeeun quickly helped Siyeon up as they both saw all the chaos happening. The Ravens looking around to see what happen.   
"Siyeon we need to go!" Yeeun said as she started pulling Siyeon to the boat. Siyeon followed as they are not both sprinting for their lives.   
"STOP THEM!" One of the Ravens yelled as they started to fire their guns at their direction.   
The bullets were flying everywhere as Siyeon and Yeeun kept sprinting towards the boat. Siyeon kept her calm as she could feel a couple bullets graze her skin but she kept running.   
"Yeeun get on now!" Siyeon said as she got on the boat. Yeeun tried jumping on but almost fell. Before she fell Siyeon grabs her and pulls her into the boat. Just then boat started to pull away as Siyeon quickly ran to the driver and saw it was a raven. She pressed a button to get her tri-blades out and sliced down, killing the Raven. She pulled the body off the boat and brought it full speed away from the hell she was on for so long and now she is finally out. She drove the boat farther and farther away from the hell. She stopped it and for the first time she smiled. She is free, she can see her friends again "Yeeun we did it!" Siyeon yelled as she was happy. She heard nothing from Yeeun and got confused "Yeeun?" Siyeon said as she looked around the floor she is on and Yeeun wasn't there. She walked down to the main floor to see blood... too much blood. Siyeon's eyes went wide as she saw Yeeun extremely pale as gasping for air as well as the multiple gun shot wounds that the Ravens put in her. Siyeon ran to her side and apply pressure on the wound as she said "Yeeun please stay with me. We made it, we can go home now!"   
"Siyeon... I failed im sorry" Yeeun gasped   
"No you didn't fail we succeeded... you are away from that you will be okay now" Siyeon said as she quickly found some supplies to help her cover Yeeun's wound.   
"Siyeon can you do something for me?" Yeeun asked as she cough up blood.   
"Of course I can Yeeun what is it?" Siyeon said.   
"If I don't make this can you find my friends for me...tell them I love them lots and that im sorry... give them this" Yeeun said as she pulled out a crystal necklace to placed it in Siyeon's hands.   
"You can tell them yourself cause you will live through this" Siyeon said as she covered the would up.   
"Siyeon thank you" Yeeun said as she took a couple deep breaths. Fighting for her life, for her friends.   
"Keep fighting I will drive us right to safety please" Siyeon said as Yeeun nodded her head "Let me help you up Yeeun" Siyeon finished as she helped Yeeun up and walked her to the second floor so Siyeon can drive the boat and keep an eye on her.  
"Why didn't you kill me?" Yeeun said as Siyeon laid down Yeeun on the bench that was there.   
"You have humanity in your eyes" Siyeon said as she went to go steer the boat.   
"What?" Yeeun asked as she was confused.   
"You... had emotions where the people I killed didn't. They were not human... they were killers" Siyeon said "Like me"   
"Siyeon... you are not like them at all. If you were you would have killed me and I wouldn't be here. You are still human Siyeon... Bora and the others know this too and they will be happy to see you" Yeeun said. Siyeon didn't look back but smile as she knew Yeeun was right.   
Just then a helicopter was flying near them. Siyeon saw the opening chance as she said to Yeeun "We are going home!"_


	32. Chapter 32

_Yeeun smiled as Siyeon looked around for anything to get their attention. As she was quickly looking through the boat she found a flare gun. She quickly went back up to the second floor and fired it off, hoping it would catch the helicopters attention. They both waited and the helicopter came near them and Yeeun could see hope in Siyeons eyes as it was other Military officials._

_Two of them dropped down from the Helicopter on to the ship as Siyeon said "We got injuired"_

_"Your alive?! Siyeon you were pronounced dead 4 years ago!" The Military officer said as Siyeons eye grew wide._

_"How long was I gone Sir?" Siyeon asked as they got medical on her and Yeeun._

_"7 years solider... it's been 7 years since you went missing" The Soldier said as Siyeon fell down in shock. 7 whole year she was gone from her old life. Siyeon didn't know what to think she just stayed quiet as the solider said "Let's get you back to your home town ma'am" Siyeon just nodded her head. She looked over at Yeeun worried for her as they were doing a lot of patching up on her. The solider notice this and said "She is in good hands Siyeon...."_

_Siyeon knows that isn't true due to how badly she was shot up. She looked over at Yeeun as held on to her hand one last time. She looked at Yeeun and can see that she is already gone but she was smiling, happy to die with Siyeon by her side and not back in that hell. Siyeon quickly grabs the crystal necklace and promises Yeeun that this would be back to her friends._

_"Alright Siyeon we are bringing you right to the hospital. Your injuries are way worst than we though." The soldier said as Siyeon nodded her head. They brought her up to the helicopter and Siyeon stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say to these guys and she is sure they don't know what to see to her._

_One of the soldiers spoke up first as he said "Where did you landed"_

_Siyeon looked up and looked at him dead in the eyes and all she said was "I crash landed in hell"_

Siyeon wakes up back in her room. She opens her eyes and can see the ceiling of her home. She looked over to the side and can see it was very late. It was about 3:26 am to be exact. She then felt someone in her bed as well. She looked to the side and can see Bora fell asleep beside her, supposedly keeping an eye on her. Siyeon turned to face sleeping Bora. She smiled seeing how calm she is for once. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked and her arm was wrapped up a good amount as well as it's in a sling. Guess it was more broken than she thought. She turned back around and saw Dami who fell asleep on her desk with the computer one. Siyeon slowly gets up but feels something around her waist. She looks down and she could see that Bora's arm was wrapped around. Siyeon decided not to fight out of her grasp and laid back down in her bed, this time closer to Bora. Siyeon knew she fucked up by yelling at her after she knew what happen and she was hurt but for some reason she felt safe in Bora's arms again. Siyeon then heard Bora mumble something. 

"I'm so sorry Singnie" Bora mumble as she kissed Siyeon shoulder as she held her closer "I'm sorry for everything"

Siyeon turned around to face Bora again and placed a kiss on her forehead as she said "We will talk more tomorrow morning Bora. Right now sleep" Siyeon then turned back on her good side. Sue could feel herself slowly falling back asleep as she could feel the warmth on her back with Bora holding her tight. 

Siyeon for the first time wakes up peacefully and not in a panic as she could see the sun break through her window. She feel cold on her back as she saw Bora left her bed. 

"Glad to see your up Siyeon" Dami said as Handong followed in with food in her hands for Siyeon. 

"Thank you Handong" Siyeon said with a smile on her face. 

"Yoohyeon was able to cover your tracks from the police. So they don't know where you are" Dami said as she sat back on Siyeon's desk. 

"I didn't know Yoohyeon could do that?" Siyeon said as she was surprised to hear that. 

"Yea we were all kinda shocked to hear that as well" Handong said "How's your arm?" 

"Hurts a lot right now but that's what I get when I used my tri-blades" Siyeon said 

"I mean she also broke your arm too" Dami said. Siyeon nodded her head as she looked around for Bora "She outside on the patio with Gahyeon and Yoohyeon if you are wondering" 

"How did yo-" 

"Siyeon you were calling out for Bora in your sleep" Handong said as Dami nodded her head in agreement "You should talk with her. She is still kinda in shock of what happened in the last 24 hours" 

Siyeon nodded as she sat up, despite the pain she was in. Siyeon took a deep breath as she started walking outside the meet the other 3. Before she left her room she looked over at Dami and said "Can you do me a favor actually?" 

Dami looks up at Siyeon "Yea what do you need Siyeon?" Dami as Handong also listened in. 

"Both of my tri-blades are gone. Is there a way we can make a new set?" Siyeon said as she leaned on the door. 

"There might be a way actually. Handong you think you can help?" Dami said as Handong nodded her head and walked over to her side. Siyeon smiled as she walked out of her room to find Bora and the others. 

As she was walking she felt at peace for some reason. She stills has a lot of work to do but right now she feels peace. She finally made it outside to see Gahyeon, Yoohyeon and Bora chatting. Siyeon smiled to see the 3 of them. She walked over and Gahyeon looked in her direction. She got off the seat and ran over "You kept your promise!" Gahyeon said as she gave Siyeon a light hug as she knew Siyeon was still in alot of pain.

"I told you I would be back Gahyeon" Siyeon said as she kissed the top of her head happy to see her. 

"And that evil Taeyeon person?" Gahyeon asked 

"She won't be hurting us anymore" Siyeon said as she saw Gahyeon's smile grow bigger. Siyeon looked over at Yoohyeon and said "Since when did you know hacking and data bases?" 

Yoohyeon turned around and rubbed the back of her head as she nervously said "I learned from Dami. I would see her work some tough stuff and she made it look easy" 

"Wow your actually smart at something" Siyeon jokes as Yoohyeon and Gahyeon laughed. Bora stayed quiet as she didn't know what to say. Siyeon saw this and said "Hey guys can you give me and Bora a few minutes to ourselves really quick?" They both nodded as Gahyeon let go of Siyeon and Yoohyeon patted Siyeon's head as they left both Siyeon and Bora by themselves. 

Siyeon walks over and sits beside Bora as she said "I'm sorry for everything. I really am... I didn't think she was evil at the time and I just wanted to pro-" 

"Bora I'm sorry for snapping at you" Siyeon said as she held on to Bora's hand "I wasn't thinking at the time and after Minji died... it brought me back to someone I knew who died helping me escape. I was angry so I wasn't thinking" 

Bora said nothing as she nodded her head "For so long after you were gone and everyone pronounced you dead we slowly gave up one by one. Even Yoohyeon traveled the world looking for you at one point. I didn't give up... I did stuff I'm not happy about because people were starting to attack us... I knew you were still out there. Siyeon you are my girlfriend and I love you... i still love you so much" 

Siyeon looked at Bora and leaned in as she pressed her lips on to Bora's. Bora stood there in shock as she never expected Siyeon to do this. Siyeon moved away as she said "I still love you too Bora" Bora looked at Siyeon in shock as Siyeon continued "You mean everything to me. You and the rest of this family made me realize when I was gone that I am still human after everything I have done. You guys where my goal that kept me fight. No matter how cheesy that sound it's true" 

Bora smiled as she pressed her forehead against Siyeon as she said "Your still gonna do this once you are healed huh?" 

"I still have people I need to find Bora. People who are corrupt... who are no longer humans but killers" Siyeon said. 

Bora sighed as she said "I know... just please let me help you with this stuff. Let us help you" 

"I don't think she has much of choice now Bora" Dami said as the others join the two of them outside "She told all of us so we are in it. Whether in the street with her or behind a computer... you are not doing this alone Siyeon" Dami said as she sat down. 

"Like Dami said I don't got much of a choice" Siyeon said as Bora smiled. 

"Does this mean we are a hero group now?!" Gahyeon asked 

"Yes technically we are Gahyeon!" Yoohyeon said as the two of them high fived. Handong laughed at the two of them. 

"Thanks guys for everything" Siyeon said as they started chatting with each other for a bit. 

Siyeon excused herself as she went outside to the front to see Minji's grave stone out there. She kneeled down as she said "Well I'm still breathing liked you asked Minji. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you but I promise I will keep an eye out for everyone for you.... i miss you so much" Siyeon said as she felt tears come down her face "I miss you I'm sorry we couldn't hang out more as normal friends, I hope when my life is done I'll see you again" Siyeon finished as she pulled something out of her shirt. It was the crystal necklace her old friend Yeeun gave her. She knew that she will be out of the crime fighting game for awhile but she knew her next job she has to do. 

"I love you Minji I hope you are at peace" Siyeon said as she gets up from the ground and walks away. She now has a new goal for. She needs to find Yeeun friends before something happens to them. She walked back inside to see Bora on her computer typing away in the living room. 

"Hey Siyeon... you have a look what's going on?" Bora asked as moved her computer off her lap as Siyeon sat beside her. 

"Wow 7 years and you still know when im going to ask something huh?" Siyeon joked as Bora laughed at that statement cause she knows it's true. 

"Yes I do so what's the question?" Bora as she smiled toward at Siyeon. 

"Let's go on a trip. The two of us somewhere out of here. There someone I need to find" Siyeon said as she pulls out her necklace "This belong to my friend who helped me escaped and she asked me before she died to give this back to her friends. Her name is Yeeun" 

"YEEUN IS DEAD?!" Yoohyeon said as she ran down the stairs " She went missing when I was traveling trying to find you! She was gone for like 7 months" 

"Do you know where the rest of her friends are?" Siyeon asked as she stands up calming Yoohyeon down. 

"Yea they are about 9 hours out north from here" Yoohyeon said "I can get their address for you" 

"Perfect I'll tell them myself... with out her I would still be where I was" Siyeon and Yoohyeon nodded her head as she went back up to her computer. 

Siyeon turned around to face Bora as she said "Road trip? Make up for missed time?" 

Bora chuckled as she got up and kissed Siyeon as she said "Let's do it babe" 

Siyeon smiled as she knew she is finally at peace once again. 7 years can mess someone up if they were gone for that long. Siyeon proved everyone wrong about that. She know she still has a long road to full recover but the little steps are making her happy.


End file.
